Journeys End With A Twist
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: What if it had been Rose trapped in the TARIDS in Journeys End, instead of Donna? How would things have been different? Spoilers for Journeys End. Now an expanding AU fic! 10/Rose, Jack/Donna.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea in my head for a while. What if Rose had been trapped in the TARDIS in Journeys End? How would things have evolved from that?

Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Like you didn't know that! Spoilers for Journeys End.

Please read and review!

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack were in the TARDIS. Outside awaited the Doctor's longest enemy, and there was a sense of nervousness in the air.

"Are we gonna do this, yeah?" Donna asked. The Doctor nodded and sighed, as did Jack. But Rose was staring. Her head was banging, in the rhythm of a drum, or even a heart beat. She had heard it before. In her dreams, and everytime she jumped from one reality to another. The constant drumming, over and over again. The Doctor looked over at her, and he raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were moist and she looked out of it. Worried, he walked over and grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry, Rose. There's nothing we can do," He told her.

"I understand, yeah, sorry," She muttered, wiping her eyes. He gave her another small smile and he strolled over to the door.

"Well then. Anyone else feeling Deja vu?" He joked. Jack grinned, and he raised his hand. "It's been good though, hasn't it? Everything we did. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You were brilliant," He nodded at Donna. "And you were brilliant," He aimed this at Jack, who grinned proudly. "And you were brilliant," He told Rose, his voice barley a whisper. "And, of course, so was I!" He added cheekily, and Donna rolled her eyes.

"Come on then, Mr Ego," She patted him on the back as he turned to the door. Donna and Jack followed him, smiling a good luck smile to each other. After a deep breath to compose herself, Rose followed them too. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, as he gaze fell upon a huge Dalek empire.

"Daleks reign supreme! All hail Daleks!" They screamed, hovering over the Doctor, Donna and Jack. Rose was about to step out, but the heartbeat stared up again, this time, it was so powerful that she couldn't ignore it. She glanced back at the console and frowned. What was pulling her back in?

"Rose!" The Doctor called, his eyes still transfixed on the Dalek fleet, "It's no safer in there!" Rose gave herself a little shake, and was about to step out when the TARDIS doors slammed right in front of her. She looked up and banged on the door.

"Doctor! What's happened?" She cried, slamming her fists against the wood.

"It wasn't me! Hold on!" He called through the door, whipping out his sonic screwdriver. He whirred it against the door, but it was useless. "What have you done?" He asked the Red Dalek.

"Your sonic device will not work," The Dalek replied.

"What did you do? Get her out of there!" He ordered.

"This is not of Dalek origin." The Doctor frowned.

"Stop it, stop it right now! She's my friend, now let her out!" Rose continued to bang on the door, and tug on the lock.

"It's stuck!" She called through, and the Doctor glared angrily at the Supreme Dalek.

"I'm warning you. I've had too long without her, so LET HER GO!"

"This is Time Lord treachery!" The Dalek told him. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I haven't done anything!"

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon. It will be destroyed!" Suddenly, the TARDIS fell through a trap door in the floor. The Doctor ran to the door and stared down, a look of horror on his face. Rose stumbled about the TARDIS, grabbing onto the rail by the door. She had no idea what was going on.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed, not knowing that he couldn't hear her.

"What are you doing?! Bring her back!" The Doctor demanded, as Jack and Donna glanced down the trap door. "Where the hell is it going?"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core," The Dalek answered.

"But...But you've taken the defences down...It'll be torn apart!" He exclaimed, his voice rising with anger. Back in the TARDIS, Rose screamed as the lights around the control smashed around her. She crawled her way up the small ramp, trying to get to the chair. At least she could hold onto that for dear life. There were small explosions going off everywhere around her, and she crouched down, shielding herself from them. A fire started up beside her, and she felt the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"The female and the TARDIS shall perish together!" The Supreme Dalek droned, as an image flashed up on the wall. The Doctor watched it with dread, knowing he was helpless. He was about to loose his ship and the woman he loved. Rose stared to choke, as the smoke billowed around her. The Doctor turned to the Supreme Dalek.

"Please, I'm begging you! Put me on her place! Let me die, not her! Please!" He pleaded, turning back to watch the TARDIS get enveloped by he hot lava. "Just get her out of there!" Rose continued to choke, and she felt helpless. But she suddenly stopped panting. She caught sight of the Doctor's hand, glowing and inviting. She reached out and touched it. The orange, glowing regeneration energy engulfed her, and she began to shake violently. The jar smashed, and Rose fell to the floor. Back in the Crucible, Jack reached out for Donna's hand, and she clutched it, terrified. She had never seen the Doctor so upset, not even on her wedding day.

Rose sat up, a dazed look in her eye. The hand had come out of the jar, and the glass had been strewn on the floor. The hand began to twitch, and soon the energy began to grow into the shape of of a man. Once it had finished, the man sat up and the energy was shaken from it. Rose gasped as she saw the Doctor, stark naked, sitting in front of her.

"It's you!" She said, amazed.

"Oh yes." Rose glanced down, and quickly turned away.

"You're naked," She grinned, wishing she had looked 'accidentaly' for a little bit longer.

"Oh yes," Said the new Doctor.

* * *

Back in the crucible, the Supreme Dalek began to count down the seconds until the TARDIS destruction. Donna let go of Jack and walked over to the Doctor, holding his arm.

"...Nine, eight, seven, six..."

* * *

The new Doctor pushed a button on the console hastily and the TARDIS began to fade away. Rose stared at him, unable to speak. He noticed her and grinned cheerily.

"Rose! How are you doing?"

"You're still naked, you know," She pointed out, and the Doctor blushed.

"Back in a tic," He told her, clutching his crotch and running out of the room. Rose sighed, and she tucked her blond, knotty, bedraggled hair behind her ear, and picked herself up off the floor.

* * *

The Doctor watched as the TARDIS, and Rose, became dust. His ship had gone up in flames, and he had just stood there and watched it burn.He stared at the screen, willing the TARDIS to come back. Donna glanced up at him and felt tears come to her eyes. Jack reached for his gun and held it, just in case.

"How do you feel, Doctor? Do you feel anger? Despair? Sorrow?"

"Yeah," The Doctor replied, mumbling.

"Well, if emotions are so important, then surely we have enhanced you," The Supreme Dalek pointed out. Jack clutched his gun and got his finger into the catch, ready to pull the trigger. Nobody killed Rose Tyler without having him to answer too!

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack cried, and he began to fire at the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screamed, and he hit Jack with a blue death ray. Jack fell to the floor, seemingly lifeless. Donna dropped to her knees, clutching Jack's shoulders.

"Oh god!" She whispered.

"Donna..." The Doctor bent down, and placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"They've killed 'im," She whimpered.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," The Doctor told her.

"Escort them to the vault; they are the play things of Davros now," The Supreme Dalek ordered, and the remaining two time travellers shuffled off. The Doctor took one last look at Jack, who was alive. He winked at the Doctor, who nodded discreetly and followed Donna out.

* * *

What do you think? I know, a lot of the dialogue has been copied, but in the next one, when they meet Davros, there will be a lot more of my dialogue! I can't wait for Donna to meet Davros, that'll been a fun scene to write!

Please read and review!

x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the lovely reviews, I do appreciate them. As for Rose's memory wiping, you'll have to wait and see!

I don't own Doctor Who. And I probably never will. Unless I marry Steven Moffett. And, as he hates Rose, I don't think that will be happening either! Anyway, enough with the drivel, on with the story!

Please review, you know you want to!

* * *

The new Doctor had just finished fixing the lights and repairing the now calm TARDIS. Rose brushed herself off, and smiled when he slipped his blue pin strip jacket on. He caught her staring again.

"What?"

"That's new," She replied, pointing at his suit. He looked down and grinned.

"D'ya like it? I got bored of wearing the same brown one, day in, day out. It was starting to smell," He buttoned himself up, as Rose smiled. "But you really didn't need to know that, did you?" She shook her head and let out a small laugh. He was still the Doctor!

"But really, Doctor...is that your name? Or are you Doctor 10.5, or something?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I'm still the Doctor, so yeah, the Doctor will do," He answered.

"Right, well...what happened? I mean, how did you grow out of that?" She asked, pointing to the stray bits of glass that were still strewn on the floor.

"Well, all of the regeneration energy went into the hand, and then you touched it, WHAM!" He cried, and Rose jumped out of her skin. "Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew...out of you. Still, it could be worse."

"Hey, watch it!" Rose retorted, hurt.

"Hey watch it," The Doctor mimicked, and Rose frowned. "Wow...don't know where that came from. I sounded like you! All rough and...cockney!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Stop it!" Rose raised her voice.

"Spanners, shh!" Rose lips pursed up. Had this Doctor in front of her gone completely bonkers? "I must of picked up your cockney accent, that's all. Is it? Did I pick up more? No...Oh, you have got to be kiddin' me!" He placed his hand on his chest and his face went as white as a sheet. "I've only got one heart! In this body, I can't regenerate! I'm...part human!" Rose placed her hand on his chest and felt the heart beat.

"I kept hearin' that noise...that heartbeat," She stepped back.

"Oh that was me. 'Coz I'm a complicated event in time and space, must have rippled back somehow. All converging on you," The Doctor explained.

"But, why me?"

"Because you're special!" He told her, and she scoffed.

"Yeah right. Is that a pick up line, or somethin'?" Rose joked. The Doctor stared at her.

"You really don't believe that you're special, do you? I can see inside your head, Rose. Your life, your whole life, just doing nothing. Feeling useless. Why would anybody want to go on an adventure with you? You've been stuck at home most of your life, wanting to get out and see the stars."

"Stop it," Rose said, quietly.

" After you came travelling with me, you _still_ felt useless. Unloved. Not wanted. But you're wrong. Look at what you have done! You've saved worlds, and people are happy and safe, because of you, Rose Tyler. But it's more than that...we were always heading for this!" He searched his memory, and placed a finger on his temple. "First I met you, and then I lost you, and then, in Donna's parallel universe, you met the one person, in the whole of that world, that could lead you back to me. I've been so blind! There's been something binding us together, Rose."

"You're talkin' like it's destiny. I thought you didn't believe in that sort of thing," Rose said, worried. "There's no such thing, right, Doctor?"

"It's still not finished, though. The strands are still joining together. But heading for what?"

* * *

Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie were all being marched as prisoners, there hands behind their backs. Mickey glanced around, eyeing up the place. Sarah Jane took one look at Mickey and gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"One step closer to the Doctor."

* * *

Martha shut the doors to the lift. She felt as if she was being taken up to her executioner. Martha Jones, a newly trained Doctor, UNIT employee, and occasional time traveller, was about to destroy the world, and all of the people in it. She sat down at her booth, and sighed. She had to do it. She switched the monitor on, leaned back in her seat and waited for the others.

* * *

In the vault, Davros awaited his enemy to be placed in a holding cell.

"Activate the holding cell," He droned, and the holding cells appeared like spotlights over the Doctor and Donna's heads. "That's better. Excellent, in fact. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best left contained."

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor asked, touching the edge of the cell with his forefinger, and it rippled with a blue light. Donna did the same, and she glared at Davros.

"It is time we talked, Doctor, after so, very long-"

"No, no, no, no, I'm not going for all that stuff. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, 'kay? The Daleks called this the vault. As in Dungeon. Cellar. Prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks anymore. They were once your children, Davros, but now they're growing up and rebelling against you. Ha!" He laughed.

"We have...an arrangement," Davros replied, shifting about.

"Pah! Own up, you're the Daleks pet!" The Doctor laughed mockingly at him. Davros began to advance towards Donna.

"Don't you come near me!" Donna warned, pointing a slender finger at him. "I'm warnin' ya, it won't be pretty if you get any closer!"

"So very full of fire! Young lady, you must hold your tongue. You choose your companion well, Doctor. I congratulate you."

"Leave her alone," The Doctor said, his voice cold and angry.

"She is mine. To do as I please," Davros told him, and Donna felt herself shiver.

"Then why am I still alive? What are you plannin'?" She asked.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare question the prophecy's of Dalek Caan," Davros pressed a big button on his control panel, and it threw light onto Dalek Caan sitting on his platform. Donna recoiled in disgust.

"What is that thing?" She asked the Doctor.

"The last of the Cult of Skaro. That's what a Dalek looks like, in it's true form. From birth to death, it gets in cased in a cold metal cage, taking orders from one higher than him," The Doctor replied, spitefully.

"Oh, he does more that that. He can see the whole of time, it's infinite complexity. And he saw you. Both of you," The Doctor and Donna glanced at each other. "Dalek Caan saved me from the Time War. My children are not rebelling, Doctor. They are simply helping me even more," Davros gave him a gleeful smile.

"I have foreseen this in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here to witness the end of everything. The Doctor, and his precious children of time! And one of them will die!" Caan giggled, in a sing song voice. The Doctor turned to Caan, outraged.

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Rose? Tell me!" He shouted.

"Oh that's it!" Davros laughed. "That's the rage of the Tme Lord, the one who butchered millions. And yet, he still won't hold a gun. I wonder why? Dalek Caan has promised me that you shall bear your soul. At the time of ending, your whole soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean," The Doctor asked, wary.

"The final journey. When the testing begins."

"The testin' of what?" Donna asked. Davros rolled up to her and looked at her straight in the eye.

"The Reality Bomb."

* * *

I'm sorry that most of the dialogue has been copied, I really am. But I just wanted to get some of the technical stuff out of the way before the action really starts!

Please, please, please review! If I get 5 reviews, I'll update tonight! If not, then, tomorrow shall have to be acceptable, OK?

I'm such a slave driver :)

x


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Wah! Christmas is coming though. Better start reserving shares in the BBC soon, guys, Doctor Who will fill up quickly!

Please review at the end too, it won't take long : )

x

* * *

"Doctor, what's the reality bomb?" Donna asked quietly.

"You'll soon find out, Miss Noble."

"It's Ms, to you," Donna pointed out, and she folded her arms. Davros flicked the screen on, and the Doctor stared at it.

"Behold...the apotheosis of my genius," Davros looked at the screen proudly. Back in the TARDIS, The New Doctor and Rose were watching the monitor, as the Doctor began to process what Davros had in mind. "Activate planetary alignment field!" Davros screeched .

"It's the planets. It's the twenty seven planets. Of course! The Medusa Cascade...why didn't I see this happening?" The Doctor gulped. Rose glanced at him and watched the screen worriedly. Each of the twenty seven planets began to glow with a bright white light. Back in the Vault, the Doctor looked at Davros with a blind panic.

"But that's Z-Neutrino Energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream. No. Davros, you can't. YOU CAN'T!" The Doctor raised his voice, hoping that Davros would stop what he was doing and see some sense. Davros just laughed and ignored his pleas. In the TARDIS, the New Doctor and Rose were still trying to figure out why Davros needed the planets, not realising that the original Doctor had already figured it out.

"Single-stream Z-Neutrinos compressed into..." He faltered as he realised the truth.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked. "What did they do?"

"Doctor, what happened?" Donna asked the original Doctor.

"Electrical energy, Miss-"

"Ms,"Donna corrected him.

"Ms Noble," Davros finished. The Doctor could hardly breath, having just witness hundreds of people being slaughtered. Davros launched into a whole speech, about how he was using the planets are a vast transmitter, to destroy every single atom in the whole entire universe. "Rose was right. The stars are going out," Donna gulped.

"Davros, you can't do this. You've got to stop. Please!" The Doctor pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Davros became hysterical, as he finished his rant. "Please. I'm begging you. Why would you do this, anyway?" Davros did not answer. Dalek Caan began to sing a little song.

"He's coming. You wait and see, the Doctor is coming! I see yellow, I see brown, I see blue, I see red!" He sang gleefully, and Donna picked up on this.

"The Doctor's already here. He can't be coming!"

"You are wrong, you'll see," Caan replied. Donna shot a look at the Doctor, who didn't see her. Dona sighed, and began to ponder over Caan's words. He used four colours. Brown, blond, blue and red. Did that mean something? The Doctor's hair was brown, and he wore a blue suit sometimes. But yellow? Yellow could be sometimes used to describe someones hair style. But the commonly used term was...

"Blond," Donna realised, and the Doctor looked over at her.

"What?"

* * *

Captain Jack, Mickey Jackie and Sarah Jane had just been acquainted with one another. Sarah Jane had shown Jack the warp star, which he was in awe about. He had also had a brainwave. Martha was about to set up the Osterhagen key, when she had an idea too. The Chinese soldier looked at Martha in the screen.

"Well, what do we do now? Do you we do it?"

"No, not yet," Martha replied.

"But UNIT instructions say once three Osterhagen stations are online, then-"

"Yeah, well I've got a higher authority over UNIT, believe me. And there's one more thing the Doctor would do," Martha told her, and she reached on the console for a very important button.

* * *

"What are you makin' again?" Rose asked,. as she handed the Doctor a screw. He was dashing about the console, putting together a rather complicated, mysterious device. He grinned at her.

"Right now, it's our only hope.A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"Yeah. And that is?" Rose smiled. "I'm from Earth, remember?"

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock up the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself..."

"It destroys the Daleks?"

"Biggest backfire in History," He finished with a triumphant smile.

* * *

"Doctor! I'm sorry," Martha cried, once she had been transmitted through to the vault.

"Oh! But the Doctor is powerless. He's a prisoner," Davros cut in, and Martha raised the Osterhagen key. "What's that?"

"This is the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet alone, or I might use it!" She warned.

"The Oster-what?" Donna frowned.

"There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warhead placed in strategic points beneath the Earth' crust. If I use the key, then they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart," Martha replied, and the Doctor was appalled.

"How invented that? Martha, are you insane?"

"This is our final option."

"That's NEVER an option."

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Now, I reckon these Daleks need these 27 planets, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Davros?" Davros didn't reply.

"But, Martha, what about you?" Donna asked. Martha shrugged when the Supreme Dalek called down.

"Second transmission internal." Another image flashed up in the wall. Captain Jack was there, holding up what looked like a small diamond. Sarah Jane was there too, as was Jackie and Mickey.

"Calling all Dalek boys and girls, are you receiving me?" Jack's voice drawled over the transmission.

"Oh my god, it's Jack! But I thought he was dead! Isn't that...Sarah?"

"Sarah Jane," The Doctor corrected her.

"And who are they?" Donna asked, pointing to the blond woman and the black young man.

"That's Mickey, Rose's boyfriend"

"Ex, actually," Mickey said with a sad smile.

"And that's Jackie-"

"I'm Rose's mum. Nice to meet you! Now speakin' of Rose, where is she?" The sassy blond asked.

"You haven't told her, Jack?" The Doctor asked, and the Captain shook his head.

"Didn't think it was my duty."

"What the hell are you two on about? What's happened to Rose?"

"Rose? Do you mean, the Doctor's Rose?" Martha asked. Donna nodded over Jackie's sobbing. "Oh my god! Is she here?"

"Yeah, is she? WHY WON'T ANYBODY TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?" Jackie cried, clamping her hand against her mouth, fearing the worst. Soon enough, there was a loud chatter of reassurance and Jackie's crying.

"SILENCE!" Davros cried, and all of the Doctor's army fell silent. "Rose Tyler is dead. She died when the TARDIS perished earlier on today." Jackie felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut.

"You said you'd look after her! You gave me your word! I told her she shouldn't come runnin' back to you, but did she listen? No, 'coz she's a headstrong little child! And now she's gone and got herself killed, and it's all your fault!" Jackie screamed, hysterical. Mickey enveloped her into a close hug, and Sarah patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said quietly, his throat dry and raw with the pain and emotion that he had been holding back. Donna wiped away her tears. There was nothing more harrowing then watching someone tell a mother that their child had died. Especially being told by an evil, ugly, genius. Martha felt bad for the Doctor. He had really cared for this woman, and as soon as they were reunited, fate had cruelly ripped them apart. Jack glanced at the Doctor and smiled a sad, soft smile, not even wanting to know how he felt.

"Listen. If you come and find me, I'll blow the whole ship up. You got that?" Jack began, talking to Davros. "I'll do it. Don't image I wouldn't!"

"Wow. The Earth or this ship. Now that's what I call a ransom!" Donna chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. The Doctor could barely keep himself together.

"And the prophecy unfolds. How many people have died in your name, Doctor? How many?" The Doctor began to have flashbacks. He saw the Hostess, Astrid, Jenny, River Song, The Face of Boe, even Rose. All of these people had died because they had come in contact with him. "But it doesn't stop there. Answer me this, Doctor. How many more?"

* * *

"Finished!" The Doctor grinned, holding it out for Rose. "You see? Same man after all!"

"Are we gonna do it then? Destroy Davros, save the world, hip hip hooray?" Rose asked, doubtful. The Doctor took her hand and smiled at her.

"Only if you're in it with me." Rose nodded and he let go. "Good! Now lets go and kick some Dalek bum, yeah?" He laughed and he set the co-ordinates fir the vault. "Of we go then. Allons-y!" Rose smiled as they headed for the vault, and possibly to their deaths. They arrived, and the Doctor strode out first.

* * *

Everyone turned around to hear the familiar grinding of the Doctor's machine. Donna gaped.

"That's..."

"Impossible," Davros gasped.

"Brilliant!" Jack grinned. Out stepped the Doctor, brandishing a large, messy object. He begins to run towards Davros, but got shot back by a green ray from Davros's control panel. He rubbed his head as Davros activated another holding cell. Donna rolled her eyes. Even with two Doctors, they were still useless! _Hold on,_ she thought. _The New Doctor's wearing a blue suit. And his hairs brown. Which meant...Could it? Was she still alive? W_hat walked out of the TARDIS next was a huge surpriseto everyone. Well, except from Donna, who was just relieved that she was right. And a bit creeped out. What did Caan mean by red?

"It's alright, I've got it! But I don't know what to-" She was cut off by Davros's green ray again. She was sent flying backwards and collapsed in a heap at the opposite end out the fault.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried. Davros grinned with pleasure.

"At last, the Children of Time have gathered. And one shall die!" Davros laughed. The Doctor looked in Rose's direction again, amazed and concerned. She had created another him! But he knew what that meant. In the long run, Rose was the one going to die.

Uh oh.

* * *

Not really sure if I should carry on with the story. It's really hard transferring the script and making it my own at the same time, but I'll carry on if my fans demand it!

cough, that means you guys cough

I'm joking. So, please tap me a review to make me smile, eh?

x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here is chapter 4, again, sorry for the copying of the dialogue.

I own nothing. But I'm working on it. If only I could bribe the BBC somehow...

Please Review, it won't take long. just tell me what you think and I'll love you forever, You might even get a nice little note back! If you're lucky!

x

* * *

Davros shot another green light at the weapon, and it exploded. The New Doctor sighed. It had taken him a while to fix that up! Donna was still in shock, seeing two Doctor's.

"How comes there are two of you?" She asked the original.

**  
**"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" He replied, shooting a look at Davros. "He's not going to pull any tricks, trust me. Just don't let him be in a holding cell," The Doctor pointed to the other him, but Davros just laughed.

"Yes, well, as if I'd trust you, Doctor! Your plan hasn't worked. Your warriors are pathetic!" The Supreme Dalek began to count down the seconds until the detonation, and the Doctor was glancing around the vault desperately. Martha and Jack held hands, clutching onto each other. Mickey put one arm round Jackie, who, although was ecstatic to see her daughter was alive, wasn't exactly looking forward to dying herself.

"Doctor, you've got to think of somethin'!" Jackie hissed.

"I'm out of ideas. I'm sorry, Jackie, I really am. But I can't-"

"Silence! Stand witness, Time Lords! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And...oh. The end of the universe has come!" Davros threw his head back in manic laughter. As the others watched the screen, Rose stood up from behind the control panel.

"...Four...three...two...one," The Dalek finished counting down, but nothing happened. The Doctors frowned, as did their companions.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" Rose grinned, sounding a lot like the Doctor. She flicked a switch. "That button there!"

"System in shutdown!"

"Denotation negative!" The Daleks screamed.

"Explain. Explain. EXPLAIN!" The Supreme Dalek boomed. The Doctor looked at Rose, bemused.

"But Rose, how did you do that? You can't even change your bed sheets!"

"You wanna bet?" Rose retorted, a huge smile splayed on her face.

"Darlin', just come back. You've stopped the bomb now, come and join me. Why do you always get yourself into a huge amount of trouble? Let the Doctor 'andle it now, yeah?" Jackie said, holding her arms out in front, waiting for Rose to hug her.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros told Rose, and he lifted his hand to zap her. But Rose flicked another switch, and the electricity turned back on the Dalek creator. "Arghh!" He screamed.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?"

Exterminate her!

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The companions looked on at her, terrified, but Rose in non-plussed.

"Weapons non-functional!" The Daleks waved their ray about.

"What? Macro transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalekweaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix? Really? Did I really do that? Oh, silly me! Oh well. Better luck next time, eh?" Rose said. The Doctor was stunned. Yeah, he knew Rose was clever, but she wasn't stupefyingly intelligent.

"How d'you work that out? You..." The New Doctor worked it out.

"Half Time Lord, Half Human!" He grinned, and Rose nodded proudly. Jackie clapped a hand to her mouth.

"So, you're sayin' that my daughter is like...you?" She asked. The New Doctor nodded happily, and Jackie felt like fainting.

**"**Part human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Rose! What could be better?"

"Havin' my Rose back. The one that I brought up!" Jackie cried. Davros, who had finished recovering from his electricity shot, grew angry.

"Holdin' cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you two come over here and help me!" She aimed this at the two Doctors, who ran over and pushed a few buttons. "Right, lets get those planets back where they came from, shall we?" She took charge.

"Stop them!" Davros ordered.

"Aaaannd spin!" Rose pushed another red button, and the Daleks lost control of themselves. The New Doctor laughed delightedly, but the original raised an eyebrow ate her. "What? Oh, like you weren't thinkin' it!" She protested. "Aaand the other way!" The Daleks span again, and Martha pushed one out of the way. Donna joined in, grinning.

"This is fun!" Donna said, and Martha nodded. Sarah Jane pushed one that bashed into another, and let out a little laugh. Jack grabbed two guns, and threw one at Mickey.

"Here, take this, Smith!" Mickey caught the gun and a devilish grin spread upon his face.

"With pleasure." Jack held his gun up at Davros, who raised his arms in defeat.

"What did you do?!" The Original Doctor asked Rose.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!" She replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Pre-school stuff, really."

"But that's brilliant!" The New Doctor grinned. "Why did we never think of that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're just Time Lords. Lacking that gut instinct that a human has. I can think, and I can dream of things that you two wouldn't believe! All this time, I've been sittin' around doing nothing, when I could have been saving the world-"

"But you have been saving the world, remember," The Original pointed out. "Wih me. And when you were in the parallel world!"

"On my own, Without you, I mean!" She grinned happily. "I've finally found who I am supposed to be. Boy, am I ready for the Universe! Now, how about we send the Trip-stitch across the whole of the ship?" She suggested, and got her fingers waggling. The three of them started to send the planets back, kicking and slamming down levers as they went. Martha and Donna sidled up to them.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's goin' on?" Donna asked, still completely bemused by the whole situation.

"This Doctor," Rose began, pointing to the Original, "put all of his energy into his hand. Now he..." She gestured to the blue suited Doctor," grew out of that hand, but it fed back to me. But it stayed dormant in my head until I got that extra little kick, that extra spark that it needed to come awake, thank you Davros!" She explained.

"So, there's three of you?" Sarah Jane summed up.

"Three Doctors?"

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now!" Jack grinned as some strange mental images flashed up in his head.

"Oh, yes please, Jack!" Rose grinned, poking her tongue out at him. The two Doctor's blushed, knowing what the two of them meant. "Hey, it's possible!" She pouted, until Donna shoved her fingers in her ear.

"Please. Stop. Right. There. Now _I_ can't tell you what _I'm _thinkin'!" She rolled her eyes. The two Doctors and Rose got back to work, sending the planets back home. The Supreme Dalek descended from the upper chambers, demanding to know why the Reality Bomb did not detonate. Jack laughed and cocked his gun at him.

"Like I said...feel this!" He shot the Dalek, and it exploded. Jack grinned with satisfaction and gave Mickey a high five. The Original Doctor examined the control panel and gasped.

"We've lost the Magnetron! And there was only on planet left! Oh, and guess which one!" Rose looked at the panel and sighed.

"Why is it always Earth? Why can't it be Clom, or somewhere like that? They never get any drama!" She pondered. The Original dashed into the TARDIS, to connect up to the control panel. Dalek Caan spoke up for the first time in ages.

"But the Prophecy must be fulfilled!" He shrieked. "I have seen the end of everything! Rose, the red rose, sweet with the thorns, you must be the one to kill the Daleks!" Donna realised that one of Caan's prophecy's had come true. Blue, Brown, Yellow and Red. It had all meant this new Doctor and the Time Lord Rose. But Rose shook her head.

"Nah. I'm not goin' to do that."

"But he's right. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!" The New Doctor powered up the controls, but Rose grabbed his hands.

"Just-just wait for the Doctor, yeah?"

"I am the Doctor," He told her forcefully, and Rose dropped her hands from his arm. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back!" One by one, the Daleks began to explode. Rose looked around, and began to regret letting him do it.

"But-"

"Rose, I know what I'm doing!" The New Doctor reassured her.

"What _are _you doing?" The Original Doctor asked, as he came out from the TARIDS to find the Daleks on fire.

"Fulfilling the prophecy," The other one replied, as the Doctor looked up in horror at the quickly evaporated, screaming Daleks. "You've got no way of stopping me. These Daleks are too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Rose, why didn't you stop him?" Rose's mouth gaped open as she took his comment to offence.

"What was I supposed to do? Chop off his hands?" Rose retorted. "Hey, then we could make another two of you! Then Jack could go to town with his crude jokes and innuendo!" Jack was about to protset, but he knew that she was right. Damn, she was cleverer than him!

"D'you know what you've let him do? Everyone in the TARDIS, quick!" The Doctor ordered, and his companions all piled into the TARDIS hastily. Rose and the New Doctor were left.

"Are you comin'?" Rose asked the New Doctor hurriedly. He hesitated, so Rose grabbed his hand and she pulled him to the TARDIS. The Doctor held out his hand to Davros and gave him a smile.

"I can save you. Come with me!" Davros held out his finger and waggled it angrily. The whole of the Vault started to collapse, and water was whipping around the room, drowning the ultimate creator of the Daleks.

"Never forget this Doctor...You did this! I name you, forever. You are the destroyer of all worlds!" He shrieked. He disappeared behind the flames, and the Doctor grimaced.

"One will still die," Cann's voice chanted eerily over the gushing water. The Doctor stared out to him, wondering if he was right, He slammed the wooden door hastily and ran up the ramp to join the rest of his companions.

* * *

Like I said, please tap me a kind, lovely, gushing review! You know you want to!

x


	5. Chapter 5

I was watching Journeys End earlier, and I thought Rose deserved to know why Jack didn't die! Russell T Davis, take note!

Yeah, because he's put this fic on story alert...:)

x

* * *

The brown suited Doctor took his place next to Rose on the console. He gulped in some air, and breathed a huge sigh of relief. They had done it! Or Rose had done it. But it wasn't over yet. The Earth had to be towed back home, and he still had no clue what to do.

"Doctor, Earths still not back in its original area! I have a son down there, alone and afraid. What are you going to do?" Sarah Jane asked. The Doctor shrugged, but Rose pushed him to the side and settled herself in front of the monitor.

"I'm on it!" She grinned, squinting at the screen. "Torchwood Hub, this is Rose Tyler, are you receiving me?" Gwen Cooper looked up at the monitors and grinned. Had they done it? The sky was still dark outside, so maybe they hadn't finished the battle against the Daleks just yet.

"Loud and Clear, Rose! Is Jack there?" She asked hopefully. Ianto glanced at her, as she bit her lip and waited for an answer.

"Can't get rid of him," The brown suited Doctor chipped in, and Jack pouted.

"What's 'er name again, Jack?" Rose asked.

"Gwen Cooper," Jack replied with a smile.

"Gwen, are you from an old Cardiff family?" The brown suited Doctor asked. Gwen frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, all the way back to the 1800's, why?" She answered.

"I thought so!" Rose grinned.

"Yep! Spatial genetic multiplicity, isn't it?" Rose nodded, and the Doctor beamed. "Small world, eh?"Gwen looked at them, confused. Jack was right. These two couldn't half garble on sometimes! "So, Gwen, we need you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me-"

"Us. He means us," Rose corrected him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, us."

"Doing it now sir," Ianto told him. The brown suited Doctor tilted his head in Sarah Jane's direction.

"No, what's your sons name again?"

"Luke, he's called Luke. And the super computer's called Mr Smith," Sarah replied, happy to help.

"Oh, super computer? Get you," Rose teased, and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Callin' Luke and Mr Smith, this is Rose. Come on, Lukie boy, shake a leg!" Luke jumped up from the floor and waved at the monitor. "Hey! He's pretty cute!" Rose grinned, and Luke blushed.

"And you're too old for him!" Sarah Jane warned, and Rose poked her tongue out at her.

"Is Mum there?" He asked hurriedly.

"Oh she's fine and dandy..." Rose answered, as Sarah Jane punched the air with joy. "Now, Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?"

"I regret, I will need access to the TARDIS base code numerals," Mr Smith told him in his posh, butler-like voice. The Doctor sighed.

"But that's going to take forever!"

"No, I have an idea!" Sarah ran to the monitor and Rose jumped out of her way. "K9! Come out, boy!"

"Affirmative, Mistress!" K9 appeared in front of the monitor.

"Oh, good dog! Now, give Mr Smith the base codes!"

"Blimey, it's a talkin' dog!" Donna whispered to Martha.

"Please Donna. You've seen aliens, and monsters, and potato headed warriors, but you're amazed by a talking robotic dog?" Martha teased. "Where've you been for the past few hours? We've just been fighting-"

"Alrigh', alrigh', I get it!" Donna interrupted. Once K9 have transferred the base codes to Mr Smith, the Doctor walked around, giving everyone jobs.

"Right! Now then, you lot... Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Cos, you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Donna, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots. And I had to do it single handed. Why do you think I have to run around like a maniac every time I fly this thing? Martha, keep that level. But not any more! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing... No, Jackie, no, no, not you, don't touch anything, just... stand back, yeah?" Jackie nodded sadly, and Rose grinned. After all this time, he still didn't trust Jackie! He ran back to his place beside Rose, and he gave every one a huge grin. "Right then. Lets start flying Earth back home!" He slammed down a lever, and everyone stared to push their buttons, or wind their spinners. Luke and Torchwoodwere all clinging onto anything they could find, laughing with delight. They were going back home! Once the TARDIS was steady and in flight, Rose walked around the console, and hugged her mum.

"You won't always be like this, will ya? You know, bein' all Doctorish?" She asked her daughter. Rose decided not to reply, knowing that Jackie wouldn't like her answer. She patted Mickey on the shoulder and smiled at Jack.

"How come you came back to life anyway? I know that you're immortal, you know, being brilliant an' all that, but how did you become it in the first place?" Rose asked him. Jack shot a look at the Doctor, who nodded.

"It was you."

"Me? What did I do?" Rose was taken aback.

"When you became the Bad Wolf. You opened the heart of the TARDIS, and somehow, you brought me back to life," Jack explained, as Rose clamped a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" Rose enveloped him into a hug. "So, what, you're alive forever now then?

"Guess so!"

"Me too! Well, not really, but being a Time Lord gives me an advantage. See you in, say, 1000 years?" Rose beamed at him. The two Doctor's watched them, and both had a sad smile on their faces, knowing what was going to happen.

"Can we stop it?" The Blue suited Doctor asked the original.

"No," He replied, and Donna overheard their tense conversation. She sidled up to him and frowned.

"What can't you stop?" The Doctor didn't reply, so Donna slapped him. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you! What can't you stop?" Yet again, there was no reply from him. "Are you gonna be like that now? God, both of you are pathetic!" She stormed off, leaving the two Doctor's to stare at Rose, who was laughing and smiling with Mickey, Jack and Martha. She looked over at them and flashed them a smile, before turning back to her conversation.

* * *

I was wondering, should I carry on after the Doctor's said goodbye to everyone? I do have an idea for it, but it's up to the public to decide!

Please tap me a review. Seriously, it'll only take two seconds, and it'll make me happy!

x


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, chapter 6! It's all moving so fast!

I don't own Doctor Who. I also don't own India. Or my own car. Or the ability to spell check. You get the picture :) This chapter is 1000 words exactly!

* * *

The Earth had been placed back in its original position. Everyone clapped and cheered, and scurried around hugging each other. Martha and Donna enveloped each other first, overjoyed at seeing their planet back where it belonged. Then Martha moved onto Rose, who, although they had seen each other, hadn't actually talked and it was quite surreal for Martha. She was talking to the Doctor's Rose! The Rose whom she had been jealous and envious over. But she had put that all behind her now, and she moved onto Sarah Jane. The original Doctor came to Rose, and she held out held arms for him, a huge grin splayed on her face. Knowing that this was going to be his last chance, he leaned in and let his lips touch hers for a moment. Rose pulled back and looked shocked.

"What was that?" Rose asked. The others, who had been watching them the whole time, waited for the Doctor's answer.

"Well, I dunno. I guess I'm just happy that you did it."

"I didn't do it on my own. Not without the rest of your brilliant companions!" Rose smiled modestly, gesturing at the clan who were gathered in one corner. "And you. You two, I should really say," Rose aimed a grin at the blue suit Doctor, who nodded happily. "So, where were we?" The Doctor didn't need any more persuading, and he tilted her head up and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his and played with his hair, deepening the kiss. The other companions whooped and began to clap. Martha and Donna put their arms around each other and grinned. The Doctor had definitely found Rose again. Well, he'd found her mouth at any rate!

"Hold on!" The Blue Doctor interrupted the kiss, and the reunited lovers broke apart. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"What?" Rose giggled, slightly delirious from the fantastic kiss she'd just had.

"Well, I'm him, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah, but you're also part me. That would be a bit weird, the whole concept, don't you think?" Rose pointed out.

"Oh go on, give him a kiss!" Jack egged her on, and the brown suited Doctor glared at him. "What? I feel sorry for the guy. He's watching himself kiss another woman! I'd want the same thing if I was in the same situation!" Donna, who was stood next to him, looked up and shot him a seductive smile.

"How about a kiss from me? I'm not Rose, or anythin', but I'm pretty damn good, if I do say so myself!" She offered, and Mickey, Jackie and Martha burst out laughing. Even both the Doctor's grinned a bit. Jack considered what she had offered him, and he shrugged.

"Why not?" He then grabbed Donna in his arms and planted a huge kiss on her lips. It seemed to go on for a while, and Rose began to giggle.

"Come on Jack, put her down!" Jackie told him, still beaming. Jack and Donna pulled apart, and they both looked a bit flustered. The original Doctor rubbed his neck with a slight grin. Well, it certainly had been an eventful day! He turned to find Rose, but she was kissing the other Doctor. When they finished, the original Doctor put his hands on his hips and shot Rose a hurt look.

"What? Oh, are you jealous?" She pulled him closer. "You're a better kisser than him, I promise!" The Doctor grinned and she kissed him softly.

"Now that everything has been set right, can I go now? Not that I haven't enjoyed the whole kissing, but-"

"You've got a son down there. We know, Sarah," The blue suited Doctor cut in cheekily. Sarah Jane looked offended and she folded her arms quickly, feeling defensive.

"None of you have kids. You wouldn't know what it was like!" She pouted, and Micky slipped a protective arm around her shoulder.

"No, Sarah's right. We've got to take everyone back! All hands on deck!" Rose called, and everybody took their positions on the TARDIS console. She looked over at the brown suited Doctor and grinned, her hand hovering over the lever. "Can I?" The Doctor nodded, and she slammed it down, causing the TARDIS to rocket into motion. "I've always wanted to do that!"

* * *

Rose and the brown suited Doctor waved a bounding Sarah Jane off.

"She's goin' to be fine, isn't she?" Rose asked, knowing the answer. Sarah had the rest of her life ahead of her, defending the world, a part of the Doctor's secret army. The Doctor nodded, and smiled down at her. He called back into the TARDIS.

"Martha, Jack! Here's your stop!"

* * *

Martha and Jack were hugging Donna, Mickey and Jackie. It was their turn to get off, and they were really sad about leaving. Jack grabbed Mickey into a huge bear hug.

"Are you goin' to be OK?" Jack asked. Mickey nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"If you're ever in need of a job, Torchwood is always an option. You'd be really good there," Jack offered, and Mickey gave him and huge smile and held out his hand.

"Captain."

"Mister Smith." Martha hugged Donna and Jackie, and she took Jack's hand.

"Martha, Jack! Here's your stop!" The Doctor called from outside. They saluted the rest of the TARDIS crew, and made their way down the ramp. Suddenly, Mickey had an idea.

* * *

Finally, a chapter without any use of the script! I know, I never thiought the day would come either! Please tap me a review, and make me happy!

x


	7. Chapter 7

"It's a lot less cramped in 'ere, now," Jackie remarked, once the others had gone. Jack, Martha, Donna and Mickey were all headed for Torchwood, wanting to help defend the world while the Doctor was away. Donna had had to come to terms that the base was in Torchwood, which the Doctor had found funny. He was going to miss her though. Her snappy attitude, her understanding of him and his wacky ways, even her fiery red hair and overall fiery persona. She had been his best friend, and he had enjoyed every adventure they had braved together. Although she was only in Cardiff, he could pop in and see them whenever he liked, so that was a bonus. Mickey had told the Doctor and Rose that there was nothing left for him in the parallel universe, since his beloved Gran had passed away. And Rose certainly wasn't interested in picking up where they had left off before she had first joined the Doctor on his travels. Rose was upset, of course, but now she had a whole new concept on life. She was a Time Lord, and a brilliant one at that.

"Jackie, this is the biggest space ship in the whole of time and space, and you're saying that it was cramped?" The brown suited Doctor raised an eyebrow. Jackie poked her tongue out at him, unable to think of a good comeback. "Right then. Let's get you dropped off, shall we?"

"I'm not goin' without 'er!"

"Yeah, but she's coming with you," The Doctor muttered, and Rose frowned.

"What? I'm not goin' back, I've only just found you! I'm stayin'," She told him, folding her arms and flopping down onto the captains chair. "I've just become Time Lord. You're not alone anymore, there's the three of us."

"He's going too," The brown suited Doctor pointed at the blue suited Doctor who glared at him. Rose stood up.

"Why? Why are you doin' this to yourself?" She asked, and he clutched her shoulders. "I want to stay with you. Please. Do you not want me to stay?"

"Course I do. But..." The Doctor couldn't answer. How could he? How was he supposed to tell the woman he loved that she was going to die? "You just can't stay with me!"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Why?" Rose sounded like a stuck record, and she grabbed her pounding head. Jackie ran to help her, but the Doctor stopped her.

"She's fine, it's OK. Rose?" He touched her shoulder gently.

"I'm fine! Wine, mine, pine, kine, kin, bin, sin, win..." She closed her eyes, as she felt her mouth carry on at a record speed. Jackie slapped the blue suited Doctor angrily. He recoiled, holding his cheek in pain.

"You did this!" She glared at him. The brown suited Doctor looked into Rose's eyes and nodded sadly.

"There's never been a Human-Time Lord metacrisis before. And now you know why." Rose averted her eyes away from his and began to play with the controls, avoiding the subject.

"But I want to stay here."

"Doctor, do somethin'!" Jackie screamed, and Rose looked at the blue suited Doctor.

"But...all of out memories. They'll be lost...you can't do that to me!" Her eyes became moist, standing away from him. "Please don't do this to me, please!"

"Rose Tyler. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," He was about to place his hands on her temples, but she ducked away.

"I don't think so!"

"Rose-"

"Nope!"

"Rose, you're got to listen-"

"You're not taking away the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She told him, defiantly. The blue suited Doctor grabbed her shoulders, and she tried to push her off him. "Get off me! I'm not doing it! You can't do this!" The brown suited Doctor came face to face with her, and she looked up at him, tears rolling down her face, trembling with fear. "Please." It broke his heart to do it, but he raised his hands to her forehead once again. She struggled to get out of the other Doctor's grip, but it was too late. "I have an idea!" She cried, and the original Doctor opened one eye. "Just...take away the memory of me meetin' up with you. This time, I mean. Then at least I can remember what a great time we had, before all of this," She pleaded.

"Can I really do that?"

"Yeah."

"But you'll be killed!"

"Don't you do it! Don't kill my daughter!" Jackie chipped in, angrily. The Doctor looked back at Rose who was staring up at him with her moist, brown, velvet eyes. What was he going to do?

* * *

Mwah ha ha! Cliffhanger or what? Please tap me a review, it won't take long, I promise you.

Unless you want to write a reeaaallly long one, just to brighten up my day even more?

Subtle hint, eh?

x


	8. Chapter 8

There has been a lot of reviews saying how much they'll hate it if Rose's memory gets wiped. Don't worry. All will be revealed...

And I do apologise for all of the fan girls out there, I am a Rose/10 fan, and that's what the story will always be. Rose/10 all the way!

I own Doctor Who. Pah! And I'm the Queen of England. Interestingly enough, there is a rumor in my family that we are related to the Queen somehow. But we'd need like, 1000 people to die before we got to the throne! Anyway, long story short, I don't own Doctor Who. :)

* * *

Rose was sat by a window in a small, busy cafe by the Thames. She looked out onto the bleak, wintry horizon, and she watched the waves lap onto one another in the river. She tugged on her jacket and pulled it closer to her, wanting to sustain her body heat. It was January, and it was typical London weather, drizzly, but with no signs of stopping until at least March. She reached down for her bag, unzipped in and rooted around for her phone. Once she had found it, she checked her messages. There were two from her mum, wondering what she was up to, and one from a work colleague. She sighed, and she slipped her phone back into bag. Her life hadn't been the same since the Doctor had dropped her back in the parallel world, thinking that she'd had her memory wiped. But he was wrong. In fact, she was still a Time Lord, and something had happened in the changing process for her not to be affected by all of that knowledge that was being poured into her once human head. The behaviour that the Doctor had experienced with her in the TARDIS, when he was trying to wipe her memory, was her natural Time Lord instinct kicking in. She still had every single memory, even though the Doctor thought she'd been wiped. Her phone began to trill in her bag, and she pulled it out and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rose, glad I caught you." It was the blue suited Doctor, the Doctor that she had created. Although the original Doctor had placed him with her, hoping to ease Rose's pain a little, the two of them had decided just to be really close friends. Rose found it weird, as she had practically created this other Doctor, she didn't want to be kissing him. So they just worked together, and lived together, and had the occasional kiss. He wasn't the one she loved, though.

"Oh, hey Doctor." She still called him Doctor. To everyone else, he was known as his alter ego, John Smith, but to Rose he was still the Doctor. "Where are you? I've been waiting here ages!"

"You'll never guess what!" The Doctor said breathlessly. "Torchwood have made the most amazing discovery!"

"What?" Rose said, impatiently.

"You're not even gonna guess?"

"You know I hate that, just tell me!" She snapped.

"The dimension cannon is working. The walls of the universe are starting to unravel again," He told her, excitedly. She was stunned, and she didn't reply. "Isn't that great?"

"Uh, no, Doctor, that means there's somethin' wrong, remember?" She reminded him.

"Yeah, but you can go back to your original universe! Don't you want that?" There was no answer. "Listen, I'll be there in ten minutes, promise. Could you order me a cuppa, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Rose replied, and she ended the call. She was feeling a bit bittersweet about being able to go to her old universe again. Yeah, she could she the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, but what would he say? Would he just try and get rid of her, or wipe her mind? Was it really worth it?

* * *

The Doctor came bursting into the cafe, full of energy. He planted a smacker on Rose's lips, and sat down in the chair next to her. She raised an eyebrow and sucked on her thick, gloopy chocolate milkshake.

"You're happy!" She remarked.

"Yeah, I suppose I am! Rose, I've made the most important discovery in the whole of Torchwood history! The walls are open; this means something is wrong, very, _very _wrong. But I just can't help feeling excited!" He grinned, sipping on his coffee.

"I gathered. But remember who was the one to figure out it was workin' in the first place, before you were even invented?" Rose pointed out, meaning her. "And anyway, why would I care?"

"Because! You can go back to the Doctor, the other me. The one who you loved first. And always," The Doctor replied, with a sad smile.

"What? Why would I want to leave you, though?" Rose smiled, trying to avoid the subject. Of course, she wasn't as close to this Doctor as the original, but she wasn't about to admit to that!

"He needs to know that you still remember him, and that you're OK!"

"He'll try and wipe my memory again, I know he will!" Rose said, but the Doctor sighed.

"I'm him. And he wouldn't. _I _wouldn't. Just...Just trust me," He lowered his voice and held out his hand. Rose looked at it and touched it softly. He smiled at her, and she looked at him, longingly, wishing it was the other Doctor sat opposite her.

"But we're good! All I've ever wanted is to be with him, and you're the closest thing to perfect."

"You don't love me, Rose. You love the man who inspired me. And you know what? I don't blame you."

"Do you really think I could do it? And you wouldn't mind?" Rose asked, still clutching his hand.

"Yes."

* * *

Quite a short chapter, I'm 'fraid. By the way, I do this a lot, but don't skip the huge long paragraph at the top! It's really important and you won't get the rest of the story if you only scan it.

And I feel really sorry for Doctor number two :(

Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews so far, keep 'em coming!

x


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

I don't own Doctor Who. Unless the DVDs, books, and other memorabilia count. Yeah, I'm obsessed. What, and you're not? :)

Please review. x

* * *

"I'm fine, Donna!" The Doctor reassured the worried redhead down the phone. "I'm not lonely, promise. Not with you phoning every five minutes to check that I haven't hung myself."

"Hey, no need to be like that! I just feel bad for leavin' you, that's all. I know how you can get when you're alone," Donna told him, recalling her disastrous wedding.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose," The Doctor sighed. "Anyway, how's life as a Torchwood employee?"

"Great! There's six of us now. Martha's still workin' part time at UNIT, as they still need 'er. Mickey and Jack are the macho studs of the group, really-"

"Mickey? A macho stud? I don't think so!" The Doctor scoffed, and Donna immediately defended him.

"Uh, excuse me! Mickey's great, thank you very much! He was good enough for Rose, and anybody that's good enough for Rose has to be good enough for Captain Jack! That's like, the main rule!" The Doctor fell silent at the mention of Rose's name. "Doctor, what actually happened to Rose? Did she die, like you said she would? Is she with you now?"

"She's gone, and her memory has been wiped," The Doctor responded quietly.

"I bet she put up a fight for that, then," Donna remarked, trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor stared darkly at the empty TARDIS, wishing Rose was there with him. "Listen, how about comin' to visit soon, eh? Take your mind off of things," Donna suggested, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, I suppose. What are you up to, oh, say, about now?"

"Right now? Uh, nothin', as such, but-"

"Great! See you in ten!" He grinned, and he slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Donna was right, he was feeling down and lonely. A visit to Torchwood to see his friends might cheer him up a bit.

* * *

Rose stood by the wall in the parallel Torchwood, where she had first experiened losing the Doctor. She was staring at the yellow disk in her hand. With one push, she could be back with the Doctor, the original Doctor, which is what she had wanted ever since the battle at Canary Wharf. But she had this Doctor, the one with the blue suit, and she felt bad about leaving him. He was watching her, and he walked up to him.

"Are you sure you want to let me go?" She asked, mumbling quietly. He enveloped her into a tight embrace and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes," He replied.

"Don't wait for me. If the trip's unsuccessful, and I come back, beggin' to be back with you, don't listen to me. I had this chance, and this chance only, and it's not fair on you to be waitin' around. Besides, I hear Mrs Song likes you," She nodded her head in the direction of Torchwood's head archaeologist, who smiled at the Doctor, her curly hair piled into a tight ponytail. The Doctor grinned back, and he let go of Rose. "Go get her, tiger," She whispered, and he saluted her mockingly. Rose stepped back, got out her yellow disk, and waved to the man she had came to know as her best friend, goodbye. He waggled his fingers back and she pressed the button.

* * *

Donna grabbed the Doctor into a huge hug, before he even got the chance to say anything to the other members of Torchwood. Jack and Mickey grinned, knowing Donna had been missing her friend dearly.

"Nice to see you too, Donna!" He beamed, once she had let go of him. He shook hands with Jack and Mickey, and was introduced to Jack's other members of his team.

"This is Gwen Cooper, I think you've talked once before," An attractive woman with long, dark hair smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, from the Cardiff family, right!" The Doctor smiled back, and she nodded.

"That's me."

"And then there's Ianto-"

"Ianto Jones, nice to meet you Doctor. I've heard many stories about you," A mature, well suited man shook the Doctor's hand forcefully.

"All good, I hope," The Doctor shot a look at Donna, who nodded meekly and glanced at the floor. "Where's Miss Martha Jones then? Still working? I can't believe UNIT still needs her!"

"Not Jones anymore," Mickey corrected him.

"Hmm?"

"Martha; she got married. Her name's now Martha-"

"Milligan?"

"Actually...it's Smith," Mickey said bashfully.

"What? You and Martha? Well, that all happened a bit quick, didn't it?" The Doctor said, astounded.

"Well, not really. She decided to seize the moment, and it dawned on her that her and Tom weren't getting along so well. So, when they broke up, I was a shoulder to cry on, and...well...one thing led to another, and we began to date. This was about six months ago, and while the team were in Vegas, we married in a chapel. Martha and I, I mean," Mickey explained. "But we weren't the only ones to have a quickie marriage," Mickey tilted his head to look at Jack and Donna, who's faces went bright red.

"No!" The Doctor gasped.

"We were drunk, and when in Vegas, what are the three things you do? You gamble, you get wasted, and then, the next morning, you find out you're married!" Jack protested, and Donna nodded hastily.

"God, what has Earth defending turned you into?" The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "Glad Gwen and Ianto aren't indulging in this sort of thing! They're the professionals around here, I see!"

"Actually, I'm already married. To a lovely man, Rhys," Gwen said, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm not really interested in that sort of thing, anyway," Ianto smiled proudly, like a dog who'd just fetched a stick for his master.

"Good man!" The Doctor almost reached out to ruffle his hair, but he decided against it at the last minute. "So, you're still married? Jack and Donna, I mean?"

"Yeah, I suppose. This wedding was definitely less eventful than the last. Although I can't remember as much..." Donna chuckled, and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"We thought we'd give the marriage a try. We're not getting any younger. Well, I'm certainly not going to look any older, but when Donna's old and creaky..." Donna coughed loudly, and shot him a death ray look. "...I'll still love her." Donna kissed him, and the Doctor was reminded of Rose, and the last time she had kissed him. She was probably off in the parallel universe with the new him, making babies, and getting married, and having a fantastic life. He felt a stab of jealousy, but gritted his teeth and put on a smile. Little did he know, Rose was closer to him then he thought.

* * *

Rose awoke from her unconscious slumber, to find she was on the cold, hard TARDIS floor. She got herself up and a huge smile made its way onto her face. She had done it! Now all she had to do was find the Doctor. He wasn't in any of the rooms, her Time Lord senses told her, so she stepped outside and was almost blinded by the harsh sunlight. Looking around, she found her bearings. She was in the centre of Cardiff, on top of the rift. Jack's team base was around there somewhere. She had five minutes until her yellow disk dimension jumper was fully charged, so she made her own way to the hub. If she could find it.

"Rose?" Shouted a familiar voice. She turned around to see Martha running towards her.

"Martha? Oh my god!" She screeched, as Martha grabbed her into a hug.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a parallel universe! Wait, how do you still remember me? The Doctor said it was impossible."

"Yeah, well it's not the first time he's been wrong," Rose smiled.

"So, you're still a Time Lord?" Martha asked, and Rose nodded. "The Doctor will be so happy! And the others. Mickey and I were talking about you the other day, and he was saying how stubborn you were! Apparently, you once looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and killed all of the Daleks, just to save the Doctor! Now, that's commitment!" Martha giggled.

"You and Mickey close, then?" Rose asked.

"Yeah...we got married a month ago," Martha responded, and Rose's mouth gaped open.

"So...pretty close, then."

"Just a bit, yeah," Martha nodded uncomfortably. "I dunno what to say! I was just attracted to him. He's sweet, and caring, and loving. He told me how much he loved you, and that just broke my heart. He helped me get over Tom, and gradually, I came to terms with my feelings for him. Do you remember what it was like to fall in love with him?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded sadly. The truth was, she never fell _in_ love with him. She had loved him like a brother, or a best friend, but she couldn't really say that she had loved him. She felt guilty for stringing him along for all of those years.

"The Doctor's here. Well, that's what Donna told me, so it should be true. Where did you come from?"

"Martha, I thought you would know that by now! Especially since you're married! When a man and a woman have special connections together, they-"

"Rose, I meant now! Where have you come from?" Martha rolled her eyes jokily.

"The TARDIS. I jumped from Torchwood to the Doctor's ship, hoping to find him there. But I was wrong, and I stepped out to find myself in the middle of Cardiff, with no idea where he could be. Then I remembered Jack sayin' his base was in Cardiff, so I set off to find it. But then you spotted me, and yeah," Rose responded. Martha took all of it in and smiled.

"We're here. Are you ready?" Rose took a deep breath in and nodded. "Off we go!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please tap me a review. I would love to know what your favourite quote was in this chapter, or even any other chapter, just so I can use it in another story! Go on, you know you want to!

Love ya.

x


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe that this is the tenth chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all! Even those who just visit the story and don't leave a message, I'm loving you too!

This chapter is dedicated to you, my fellow reader. Enjoy!

I don't own Doctor Who. Usually, I try to be really witty and think of something funny to say before the actual story starts. But I can't think of anything just yet...I'll have to get back to you!

* * *

The Doctor was slouched on the sofa, looking around the hub. Jack noticed his wandering eyes and grinned.

"Like it?" The Doctor nodded, approval on his face. "I know, right? It's like an old secret agent hub. That's why I spend all of my time here."

"May I point out that he also lives here?," Gwen told him, and the Doctor grinned.

"You live here?"

"Yeah. Sort of. It's cosy, I suppose. I'm always the first one to work, that's a bonus," Jack replied.

"And do you live here too, Donna? With Jack, I mean?" The Doctor asked the red head, who was making a cup of coffee. She handed it to him and plonked herself down on the sofa next to him.

"Well, we do have a house. My grandad lent us some money, and we have a small flat near here. Jack seems to prefer this place though," She responded, kicking his feet off the sofa. "But I'm not sure. It's like, your work and your personal need a boundary, y'know? But Mr Harkness here doesn't seem to think so. He actually likes stayin' up late an' finishing the paperwork!" Donna chuckled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I dunno, what am I gonna do with you?"

"You could always tie me up at home in a cage," Jack suggested seductively, waggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows at her. She blushed, but she didn't protest.

"Please stop before you make me throw up," Mikey interjected, holding his mouth. "Listen Doc, it's not all innuendo here. I'm really enjoyin' it! It's weird to think of the journey I've been on. The first time I visited Torchwood, I was like a mouse, Mickey Mouse. Always feelin' intimidated by you. And others, of course. Now look at me! I can handle a gun!" He grinned, as did the Doctor.

"Hey!" Martha poked her head around the corner and smiled. "Doctor! Good to see you!" She hugged him quickly, before moving onto her husband. "Have you told him?" She asked, into Mickey's ear. He nodded.

"He's happy for us."

"Good!" She whispered. "Because I have a small surprise for him. Well, scratch that; not small, majorly huge!" She grinned, and Mickey frowned.

"Is everythin' OK?"

"Everything is fine. Just, trust me, 'kay?" She asked, and he muttered a reply and nodded his head briskly. Martha tilted her head towards the door and nodded at something. Mickey craned his neck to see who it was, and he gasped when he saw her face. Martha smiled. "I know!" Rose walked up quietly behind the Doctor who had his back to her. Donna noticed her first, and she, like Mickey, dropped her mouth open and slapped Jack to get his attention. He pouted, clutching his arm that she had slapped him. The Doctor frowned, wondering why Donna and the others were all staring behind his back. He turned around to see the woman he never thought he'd see again.

"Rose?" He muttered, his voice almost a whisper. Donna took Jack's hand and smiled. She remembered the last time they reunited, and she hastily looked around for any possible threat, like a Dalek. Nope, the coast was clear, so she relaxed and watched them.

"Yeah."

"But...you can't be here! You're going to die!" He cried. "You've got to go!" He grabbed her shoulders and was about to push her outside until she stopped him.

"I knew you would do this!" Rose exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "This is the exact reason I told the other Doctor I didn't want to come back! Because you'd just send me away again! I'm still a Time Lord; but I'm not gonna die! Torchwood, _my _Torchwood, have ran a series of tests and I'm goin' to be OK!" She moved closer to him. "I promise. I'm goin' to survive. You just watch me," Rose finished, and she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly, he secured his hands to her back and closed his eyes, taking in her essence.

"What about me? The me in the parallel universe?" He asked.

"I told him not to wait for me. He's found someone else, Miss Song. Clever lady, actually. Torchwood's archaeologist," Rose replied.

"River?"

"Hmm?" Rose frowned.

"Is her first name River?" He asked again, and Rose nodded. Donna laughed. "Oh, well that explains a lot, then! You see, me and Donna, we went to the worlds largest library, and River Song arrived, and it was like she knew me. But she wouldn't tell me when we were going to meet, and how she was related to me. I got really annoyed at her. She died in the end, sacrificed herself to save us," The Doctor added sadly.

"Why wouldn't she tell you who she was?"

"Spoilers," Donna replied for the Doctor, shooting him a small smile.

"Right. And, what did that mean?"

"Spoilers for the future. It was blatant that she was in love with 'im though!" Donna laughed, but the Doctor sighed. This was the wrong thing to say, especially when he and Rose had just reunited.

"She was in_ love_ with you?"

"Well, no, not in _love_, technically, but-"

"How can love be described as technical?" Rose threw her hands up in the air.

"No need to get like this. I didn't live her, I promise. And now, I never will. The other Doctor will, though. So it's all good, right?" He asked. Rose gave up and nodded. "Good! Now, did she carry a blue book around? That looked like the TARDIS?"

"Can we just drop River Song now?" Rose cut in.

"Anyone for coffee?" Ianto offered, and everyone scurried to him and the coffee machine. He made the best coffee, and nobody else knew his secret recipe. Jack stayed behind with a drifting Rose.

"You're lucky, y'know," He told her.

"Why's that?"

"You met the Doctor, right? Then you got sucked into a parallel universe. Two years later, you find a way to come back to him. Even then, after a while, he drops you back, with _another_ him. And then you come back! Now, I'd call that luck, wouldn't you?"

"I dunno. I just want to be with him so bad. If there's a chance for me to spend the rest of my life with him, then I'm gonna take it, aren't I? I'm a Time Lord now. He's not alone, and he never has to be. Anyway, third time lucky," Rose grinned. "But enough about me. What about you? And Donna? Oh yeah, I saw you two hlodin' hands back there!"

"Yeah, we had a quickie marriage, in Las Vegas," Jack tried to shrug off his embarrassment as Rose jumped on him and smothered him.

"I can't believe it!" She screeched. "Oh Jack! You're growin' up!" She grabbed his cheeks and pulled at them, but he grabbed her hands away.

"Hey, Miss Tyler, I'm a hell of a lot older than you are!" He protested.

"Oh, yeah, 'coz that's good thing now, right?"Rose teased, poking her sharp pink tongue out at him. He rolled up his sleeves and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do you want it? Bring it on, big boy!" He advanced to her, and Rose got ready with her punches. He grabbed her waist, and took her feet right off the floor. He swung her about. "JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" She squealed, laughing her head off.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Donna hollered, standing in the door frame. Jack and Rose composed themselves, and Jack cleared his throat. "God, you'd think someone was dyin' in 'ere! Are you havin' a drink?" Jack and Rose sauntered out of the room, their heads down, tying not to giggle. Donna rolled her eyes jokily. "What have I married into?" She asked herself, following them down the corridor.

"Oi, I heard that!" Jack turned back and glared at his wife. They entered another room, where the others were all sat around the small crackling fire, clutching cups. It was a touching sight. Jack and Donna grabbed a mug and joined them on the floor. Mickey was sat on a plastic chair, with Martha on his lap. Rose smiled; Mickey had finally moved on from her. Martha seemed perfect for him, which was a bonus. Gwen and Ianto were deep in conversation, and Gwen burst out laughing once Ianto had finished speaking. Donna and Jack sipped on their mugs, and Donna leaned her head against Jack's muscular arm. He stroked her hair lovingly. The Doctor was sat next to Gwen, listening to her conversation with Ianto. He noticed Rose and smiled at her. She sat down next to him.

"Coffee?" He offered, thrusting a mug in her face. She took it gratefully and sipped on it. Cardiff has really cold nights, and she was sitting in her strappy top and jeans. The Doctor shrugged off his coat and held it out to her. "You look cold."

"Thanks," She muttered, and he placed it over her shoulders. "What about you?"

"I'm a Time Lord; I have enough warmth."

"Uh, so am I, remember?" Rose reminded him, and he nodded. "Do you want me to be a Time Lord? Really?"

"What can I do? If I say yes, then I'd be lying. But if I say no, then there would be nothing I could do about it, without having to erase your mind again," The Doctor explained.

"Again? Didn't exactly work the first time, though," Rose pointed out. He put one arm around her and looked into the fire. "And yeah, she did."

"What?"

"River Song. She carried a little blue book around with her. Why?"

"No reason."

"So, where are we goin' to go next? To the moons of Nebula? The planet of the holy Astrix? See, I get all of this stuff now!" Rose grinned.

"I know exactly where we're going next," He smiled smugly.

"Where? Oh, come on, please tell me?" The Doctor shook his head, still smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Spoilers."

* * *

Yeah, I don't care if Steven Moffaet sues me for the use of the word 'spoilers'. Not that he created it!

Unfortunately, I have a feeling this is the last chapter. It's a good place to leave it, and I may do a sequel. But you ll have to promise to read it if I do publish one, OK?

Please review for the last time, it'll make my day :)

x


	11. Chapter 11

So I lied. I decided that I'm going to carry on this story for a little while longer, won't that be fun? This story is set about a year after I left off. Hope you enjoy!

Please review. Seriously. If you don't, I'll ring up David Tennant personally and make him quit RIGHT NOW!

Disclaimer: As you can tell, I only own David T's phone number. So sorry, but I don't own Doctor Who! :)

* * *

Donna poked her head around the door to Ianto's office. He looked up and smiled at her, and put the piece of paper that he was currently examining to the side and stood up.

"Hi, Ianto. Is Jack here?" She asked, waddling in. He jumped up and grabbed a chair from the corner. "Oh, thank you," She smiled, sinking into the seat. "I tell you, havin' a baby is a lot more painful then I'd originally thought."

"When are you due?" Ianto asked, taking a seat back at his desk.

"The end of next month. And about time too," Donna added, chuckling. "Nah, I'm jokin', of course. I can't wait! I'm just lookin' forward to bein' a mother, you know?"

"No, I don't know, Mrs Harkness, but-"

"Ianto, for the last time, call me Donna," She insisted, smiling. "Yeah, OK, so you wouldn't know what it's like to be a mother. But would you ever want to be a father? Jack said he'd never of thought that he'd get a little baby of his own, but now look at him! He's out buyin' cribs, and cooing over baby smocks. He's a changed person, and I'm glad I'm havin' his child! Could you image, more little Jack's in the world?" Ianto raised his eyebrow, not wanting to point out the sexual innuendo that Donna had just spouted out.

"I think even one is enough," Ianto muttered, glancing at his high-tech computer.

"Oh, you are cheeky, aren't ya?" Donna grinned. "But yeah, I just can't wait to hold it in my arms. I'm not lookin' forward to the labour part though. My mum's been throwin' baby books my way, and she's been givin' me advice on how to handle the baby. And if you knew my mother, you'd understand why I'm not goin' to take that advice! What about you, Ianto? You ever gonna have kids?"

"I can't image me being good with little kids, Mrs...I mean, Donna," Ianto told her.

"No. I think you'd make a great dad, Ianto. You just wait and see," Donna assured him. Jack walked into the office and swooped down to give his wife a huge kiss on the lips. Ianto turned away politely, slightly uncomfortable. "Hello, darlin'! How did you know I was 'ere?"

"I could feel your presence in the building," Jack grinned. "And, Ianto paged me. But I _so_ knew before then!"

"I was just comin' down to say that the Doctor rang."

"Really? What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Oh, the usual. He's still alive, and in the same regeneration as he was when we last left him. Rose is fine, they're still travellin' together, as you'd expect. Nothin' much new happenin' there, then."

"Did you tell him our news?"

"Not yet. But they're comin' round for dinner tonight, so I was thinkin' we might tell them then. Is that OK?" Donna asked. Jack nodded. "Great! What do you think I should cook them? Or should I just pick up a take-away on the way home?"

"You can't pick anything up in your condition. I'll grab a Chinese on the way home, if you like," Jack offered.

"In my condition? You'd better be meanin' the pregnancy!" Donna warned him jokily. "I'm off shoppin' now. Got to get a nice dress for tonight!"

"You've got plenty of dresses in the wardrobe at home, though. Wear one of them," Jack said.

"Yeah, but remember, I'm pregnant!" Donna gestured down at her ballooned body. "Nothin' fits me anymore! God, men! What am I goin' to do with you?" Gwen walked in and gave Donna a smile. "Ah, Gwen. What do you do when Rhys complains about money and you buyin' stuff?" She asked.

"He doesn't, really. Well, not much. But I do feel bad spendin' his money, as I spend 'alf my time 'ere, too," Gwen joked. "Jack, there's someone on the phone for you," She told him.

"Right, I best be off then," Donna gave Jack a kiss and she waddled out of the door, with a quick wave to everyone. "Ring me when you get to the Chinese, please!" She called over a shoulder, before disappearing out of sight.

"So the Doctor's comin' round tonight, then?" Ianto asked, getting busy with the paperwork again.

"I guess so," Jack said, and he took a quick glance at his watch.

"Jack! The phone!" Gwen called from the hub. Jack waved Ianto goodbye, before slipping off behind the door. Ianto straightened his tie and got back to work.

* * *

Donna brushed her knotty, fiery hair and fastened her silver necklace around her neck. In the shop earlier on, she had found the prettiest maternity dress that she had ever seen! It was pink, and it fell past her knees and sat nicely around her big hips. There was a lot of room for the baby to breathe, and the material had been clenched in at the chest, which showed off her impressive pregnancy bosom. There were silver and red flowers dotted all over, and Donna had fallen in love with it the moment she had laid eyes on it. It wasn't her usual style, but she decided that she could get away with it. She applied a few sweeps of mascara, slicked her lips with some shiny lip gloss, and slid her new, pink, red and silver bracelet around her wrist. She took one look in the mirror and smiled. She looked acceptable, and, if she did say so herself, attractive! Hopefully Jack would say so too. She came down the stairs slowly and switched the TV on, hoping to make everything look normal when the Doctor and Rose arrived. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the wine sitting on the side, along with four glasses.

"Right then. Every thing's done!" She muttered to herself, smiling. There was a sudden rap at the door, which made Donna jump. She held onto her pregnancy bump and walked to the front door, unlocking it slowly. She grinned when she saw the familiar mesh of brown hair, the brown pin-stripe suit, and the face, beaming wildly."Doctor!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Woah!" He cried, as they broke apart. "What happened to you?"

"I've been eatin' a lot of McDonald's, what to you think?" She replied sarcastically.

"How many months are you gone?"

"Eight. Well, I'm due next month, so I'm really excited about that. I can't believe you're actually here! I haven't seen you in what, a year? Where's Rose?" Donna looked over his shoulder to an empty street. The Doctor looked upset for a moment. "Doctor, she's not...please tell me you're jokin'! Oh god!" She clamped a hand to her mouth and began to grieve for Rose. The Doctor burst out laughing.

"Nah, she's still getting ready. I couldn't wait any longer, so I came to see you. Did I scare you?" The Doctor smirked, as Donna slapped him.

"I'm with child! That sort of news could send me into early labour! And if I die, I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Fine, yeah, sorry!" The Doctor muttered. He walked into the house, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He flopped down on the sofa and his eyes swivelled around the room.

"What do you want to eat? Jack's gettin' Chinese, so-"

"Is this your baby?" The Doctor interrupted, picking up a sonogram on the coffee table that Donna had 'accidentaly' forgotten to put away.

"Yeah. Jack thinks it looks like him, but I disagree," Donna smiled, leaning over his shoulder. The Doctor tilted his head and wrinkled his brow.

"You're just having one, right?"

"That's what the nurses told me," Donna shrugged a reply.

"It's just that..." The Doctor traced his finger around the faint shape of the human life. "...Oh well, you'll soon find out. Where's Rose then? I told her not to be late!"

"What do you mean, 'you'll soon find out'? It's not an alien, is it?" Donna asked. "I knew that Jacki wasn't tellin' me somethin'! I'm gonna kill him-"

"Donna, it's not alien, promise!"

"What's not alien?" Came a voice from the door frame. Donna glanced up to see Rose grinning at her, looking radiant and happy. She was wearing a short, denim skirt, a tight, white shirt and black tights with black, high heeled boots. She wore a sparkly cardigan over the shirt, and she looked simply beautiful. Her hair had been straightened and it fell past her shoulders. It was a darker blonde, sort of a honey colour, but it suited her. Rose took one look at Donna and gasped. "You...you..." Donna smiled and waited for her to ask her about the pregnancy. "You've had your hair cut!" Rose finally exclaimed. Donna and the Doctor frowned, before she grinned. "It's a joke. I do crack them sometimes, you know," She pointed out, and then she rushed forward to hug her friend. "You're lookin' amazin', you know that?"

"You're lookin' nice too! Hair colour's different," Donna touched Rose's hair, admiringly.

"Yeah, well I decided to go for the mature look. I've been through so much in five years, I thought my hear colour should have a change too."

"Where have you been?" The Doctor piped up, aiming this question at Rose. "I've been waiting for ages!"

"I have to get ready! It's OK for you, all you have to do it slip on a different shirt and then you're ready! It takes me a while to get ready," Rose protested, sitting down next to him on the sofa. "So Donna, where's Jack?"

"Out, pickin' up the Chinese," Donna replied, before grinning. "I can't believe how much we've all actually grown up over the past year! I'm married and expecting, Jack's finally settled down, thank god, you two are still travelling together-" Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other. "And Martha and Mickey already have their baby to handle."

"When was Martha pregnant?" The Doctor asked.

"She told us about a year ago. I thought you knew!"

"Nope," Rose and the Doctor chorused.

"What was it, boy or girl?"

"Little girl. They named her Kayla Charlotte Marie Smith. Marie, because that was Martha's grandmothers name, Charlotte, because Mickey's mother was named that, and Kayla because it was American, and that's where Kayla was conceived. In Las Vegas, when they got married. I know, it's quite sick to think about. We were in the room next to them as well! I suppose we would have taken any notice, we were a bit too busy ourselves, but-"

"OK, Donna, that's enough information, don't you think?" The Doctor cut in, before Donna went into too much detail.

"Good for Martha and Mickey. I remember Mickey planning his children's names when he was sixteen!" Rose recalled, a smile on her face. "He was always going to use Charlotte as a name, because of his mum, and then the boy was going to be called Bradley. Have you got any ideas for names, Donna?" The two of them launched into a whole conversation about babies, and names, and child birth. The Doctor just sat back, watched the telly and waited for Jack to come home.

* * *

OK. So I lied again. I don't own David Tennant's phone number. Le sigh. But I could own one of your glowing reviews, so how about consoling me, eh?

I'll give you a hug! Oops, another lie :)

Please? x


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is up and running!

Disclaimer: Does this really have to be said? If I owned Doctor Who, then I wouldn't be writing a blimmin' disclaimer, would I? In fact, I wouldn't be writing this story at all! I'd be rolling in my money, laughing gleefully and dating David Tennant! Dribbles.

Please read, and review, and go to my profile page and do my poll! More info at the end of the chapter.

x

* * *

A scream burst through the hallways of the maternity ward. The nurses and doctors glanced up from their work, but looked back down when they realised who the sudden outburst came from. It was from the mouth of a certain fiery red head in pain.

"Donna, come on now!" Jack urged her, clutching onto his wife's hand for support.

"I'm TRYIN'!" She hollered, squeezing his hand angrily. He winced with pain, and smiled weakly, knowing it was best just to let her get on with things. "Oh my god! YOU DID THIS!" She screamed at Jack, who patted her arm with his free hand. "Oh, that's right. I'm going through hell 'ere, and all you can do is pat me on the friggin' arm? I'm gonna kill you!"

"OK, Mrs Harkness, we're almost there," The midwife told her, with a smile. "One last push, and you can hold your baby in your arms. Are you ready?" Donna bit her lip and nodded. Jack tucked her sweaty fringe behind her head and stroked her cheek. "And...push!" Donna gave it her all, clamping her eyes shut and concentrating on the birth. The ward then heard the cries of a newborn baby. Donna opened her eyes and flopped back onto the pillow, overjoyed, but exhausted. She had been in labour for twelve hours, and now all that hard work had paid off. "That's great, Donna. Are you ready for the next one?"

"What?" Donna was taken aback, sweat dripping off her forehead.

"You do know you're having twins, don't you?" The midwife frowned, as the Harkness couple shook their heads, speechless. "Did the nurse who did your sonogram not tell you?"

"Uh...no!" Jack responded.

"Actually, it's quite common to have twins and not realise. Sonograms aren't always as clear as they really should be," A doctor nearby piped up, and he walked over. "I'll be taking over now. Take a break, Jill," The midwife nodded, glancing at her watch.

"What? Where's Jill goin'?" Donna asked desperatly.

"She's been on duty for almost 24 hours. She needs a break."

"Not while _my_ wife's giving birth!" Jack told him seriously.

"Right then, Mrs Harkness, let's get this other baby out into the earth so it can be with its brother, eh?"

"It's a boy?" Donna asked, looking over at her first newborn, who was currently being cleaned and ready to be held by his mother. Donna rested on her elbows and began to push.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose rushed into the maternity ward, clasping a bunch of flowers and chocolates for Donna. A young nurse told then where she was, and they walked down the corridor hurriedly. When they arrived, they found Donna laying in the bed, talking to Jack. They both smiled when they saw their time-travelling friends rush in.

"Donna! Congratulations!" Rose gushed, hugging the new mother. Donna winced. "Oh, sorry! God, I forgot that you just gave birth! Is it as bad as they say it is?" Rose laid the flowers by the bedside table and perched on the bed.

"Oh yeah!" Donna grinned, before melting into a soft smile. "But it's worth it."

"Where is he or she, then?" The Doctor asked, giving Jack the chocolates and kissing Donna's cheek.

"They're resting at the moment. They should be out soon," Jack replied, resting his hand on Donna's and slowly tracing her knuckles. The Doctor and Rose looked at one another.

"Hold on, 'they'? You've had more then one baby?" Rose asked.

"I knew it! I knew there were two babies, just from looking at the picture. I can't even begin to explain how much of a genius I actually am!" The Doctor grinned, and Rose slapped his arm playfully. He looked at her reproachfully and pouted.

"Well, you may have known it, but nobody around 'ere did," Donna sighed.

"What were they then?"

"Two little boys."

"Have you named them yet?" Rose asked. Donna shook her head and averted her eyes to the flowers.

"They're lovely! Where did you get them? I love the colour. Thank you very, very much. You didn't need to get me anythin'! I only gave birth, it's not like...Oh, wait, good point. I did have to squeeze _two_ big babies out of my-"

"That's quite enough, thank you, Donna," Jack interrupted, before the details got too graphic. "Mickey and Martha should be coming soon. You'll get to meet Kayla. Sweet baby, actually. Looks like the spit image of Martha. How old is she now, Donna? One?" Donna nodded. "Yeah, it's her first birthday soon. Image if she and one of our boys ended up marrying her!"

"Oh, I'd love that to happen," Donna smiled, drifting off into dream world. As if by magic, Martha, Mickey, and what the Doctor and Rose guessed was their daughter, appeared at the door, laden with cards and presents for the babies.

"I'm so happy for you, Donna! And you, of course, Jack," Martha grinned, settling down on the chair next to Rose. Mickey was holding Kayla in his arms, rocking her about.

"Is this Kayla?" Rose asked, getting up from the chair and walking over to Mickey.

"Yeah. Kayla- Marie. Charlotte as her middle name, and, of course, Smith as her last name."

"I told you it was Kayla- Marie, not Kayla Charlotte Marie!" Donna scolded Jack, lovingly. Jack kissed her on the lips. Martha took Kayla from Mickey and she watched her baby sleep. The Doctor put one arm around Rose as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm feelin' broody," She muttered, and the Doctor looked at her worriedly. "I'm jokin'!"

"Thank god! What do you want to do next, then?"

* * *

Random way to end, but I can't do another chapter without you guys. OK, listen up, people. I have a poll up, because I want my readers to choose what Donna and Jack's baby should be called. The two winning names shall be featured in the story! So please do it! I'll come round to your house and eat your computer if you don't!

Also, after Donna's baby chapter, it's going to be about the Doctor and Rose. We've had almost nothing from them over the past two chapters, so I hope you don't mind!

Please review, and check out my poll!

x


	13. Chapter 13

OK, thanks to everyone who voted. I do appreciate every little bit of advice that any reviewer or voter gives me. The winning names were Christopher and Hayden.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Only Christopher, Kayla and Hayden are of my imagination. But their parents aren't! Boo. As if I need reminding! By the way, the name 'Carlisle' was from Plate Captain. Enjoy!

x

* * *

The Doctor watched Donna rock her son to sleep. A smile soon reached his features, seeing Donna handle her child so lovingly, like he was the most precious thing on Earth to her. In fact, he probably was! Rose padded in from the kitchen with the other twin, clutching a bottle and feeding it to the contempt child. Rose shot the Doctor a grin, as if to say, 'Look at me, I'm actually holding a baby, and it's not crying!'

"I want one," Rose announced quietly, sighing. The Doctor cleared his throat, feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation. Donna smiled at her blond friend, before taking the baby off her to lay next to his brother.

"Believe me, when it's two in the mornin', and they're screamin' their heads off, they aren't as cute," Donna told Rose, who shrugged.

"It's worth it. Which ones which? I always get confused," Rose asked, peering at the snoozing babies.

"The one on the left is Christopher Jack, and the one on the right is Hayden Carlisle," Donna replied. "Don't ask about Hayden's middle name. It was Jack's idea. Christopher got the nice, normal names, but poor Hayden got lumbered with 'Carlisle'. Bless," She bent over to stroke Hayden's cheek.

"Nah, I think they're really lovely names. Don't you think, Doctor?" The two women turned to the Doctor, who was slouched on the sofa, flicking through a TV guide, nonplussed about the babies. "Doctor? Do you even care?" He looked up and furrowed his brow.

"Care about what?"

"Christopher and Hayden. The babies?" Rose responded, throwing her thumb in the direction of the crib.

"Oh yeah. I know! I'm just not as obsessed as you are," He shrugged. Rose and Donna exchanged a look.

"Typical," Donna muttered.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose got back to the TARDISsometime later. Rose was still gushing about the babies, and the Doctor was fed up of it.

"Rose, are you gonna shut up today?" The Doctor asked, half jokily, half serious. Rose looked offend and pouted. "It's not that Christopher and Harry weren't cute, because of course they were, but can we talk about something else? Please?" Rose nodded sulkily. "Right. Good! What do you want to talk about, then?"

"It's Hayden, by the way," Rose told him, in an as a matter-of-factly manner. The Doctor looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Donna's baby. It's called _Hayden_, not Harry. Shows how much attention you were payin'!" Rose leaned against the TARDIS console, wearily.

"I was paying attention!" The Doctor protested. "Just, not to the baby," He added, muttering.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," The Doctor answered, and he began to play around with his monitor. "Have you got a particular place where you want to go next? Do you know the one place we never got to go to? Barcelona! Do you remember? The dogs with no noses? That joke never gets old! What do you think, Miss Time lord? The world is your oyster. Or, I should say, your TARDIS. So, what do you think?" The Doctor stood still, waiting for a reply.

"Is it possible for me to go back and see John Smith? You, in the parallel universe?" Rose asked. The Doctor thought about it. "It must be possible somehow. The walls of the universe had already been broken down, so if I just put in these co-ordinates-" She leaned over the Doctor and punched some keys on the monitor. The Doctor looked at her worriedly. "-Then we'll be there, by the pull of that lever. You ready?"

"How did you do that?"

"I'm Time lord; I'm intelligent like that," Rose shrugged modestly.

"Yeah, but I'm a Time Lord too, remember? Even I can't do that," The Doctor remarked, staring at the screen.

"But I'm half human too. That means I have that human instinct that you will never have. I have common sense," Rose tapped the sides of her temple and grinned. "Are we all set?"

"I suppose so," The Doctor averted her eyes away from her and began to fiddle with the controls. Her hand hovered over the lever, waiting for something other then, 'I suppose so.'

"I'm gonna do it!"

"Go on then," The Doctor nodded, seeming like he didn't care. Rose glared at him and slammed the lever down, causing the TARDIS to fly into action. Rose grinned as she ran around the TARDIS, pushing buttons, and turning dials, and spinning the wheels. When the TARDIS landed harshly, Rose grinned.

"That never gets old," She said, breathlessly. The Doctor grabbed his coat from the railings and left without a word to her. Rose frowned, and felt quite upset. Was it something that she had said? OK, so she had told that he had no common sense, but surely he wasn't upset about that? He knew she wasn't being entirely honest anyway! If he was going to act like that, then she decided that she should make an effort for John Smith and put some make-up on. First, she ran to her room, and pulled on her best black jeans, a plain white top and black cardigan. It looked a bit plain and ordinary, so she strung some purple beads from her neck and shoved some silver bracelets up her slender arm. Then she applied sweeps and sweeps of mascara, drew on her eyeliner and slicked her lips with some lip gloss. She pulled on her black, leather, 007-look boots and glanced on the mirror. Oh yeah, she was good!

* * *

The Doctor waited for Rose outside the TARDIS, and he stared at the Tyler mansion. He had to admit, Rose had been pretty lucky to have Pete as her father. She must have lived a good life since being in the parallel universe. Much better then her old one, anyway. The one where it was just her and her mother, in dingy old flat. The Doctor then caught sight of his double in the downstairs window. John waved at him, puzzlement flashing up on his face. He wandered outside to say hello to the Doctor.

"It's me!" He joked, grinning. "Did Rose find you, then?"

"Yeah, she did. But she wanted to some back to see you," The Doctor replied coolly. John frowned. Why was the original Doctor acting like such an idiot? Usually, he'd kill for the chance to travel with Rose again! And the Doctor couldn't deny it, because John was technically him. "How are you doing, then?"

"Alright. Working my way to the top at Torchwood," John replied.

"You and River...together?"

"Nah," John shook his head. "We went out for a few months. She was nice, but in the end, she was too clingy. And she's got it in her head that I was madly in love her! I'd watch out for her, if I were you," John warned.

"I'll remember that, thanks," The Doctor chuckled, knowing that it was inevitable that he'd meet her again. But at least he knew that her motives were!

"So where is Rose, then?" John asked, peering at the TARIDS. The Doctor was distracted by the sight of blond hair and big hoop earrings. He knew that could only mean one thing...

"John!" Jackie Tyler called, poking her head around the door. "There you are! I was just..." She trailed off when she caught sight of the Doctor. "Oh my god. Please tell me it's not April Fools day!" She ran forward to the Doctor. He got ready to wince, ready for the infamous Tyler slap, but it didn't come. Instead, Rose's mum enveloped him into a hug. "Is Rose OK? I've been so worried about her!"

"She fine, I promise," The Doctor smiled.

"Good! You won't believe how worried I was about her! It's been-"

"Mummy!" A little boy, around the age of five or six, ran out and grabbed Jackie's leg. "Where did you go?"

"I just came out 'ere, darlin'. I'll be back in a bit, now go and finish readin' with Daddy, 'kay?" The little boy nodded, before turning to John.

"John, why are there two of you?" He asked, and John burst out laughing.

"He's my brother, Tony. Would you like to meet him?" Tony, who the Doctor guessed was Rose's little brother, nodded. "OK. Well, this is the Doctor." Tony gasped. He knew that Doctor's were very clever people. He had no idea just how clever the Doctor actually was.

"You're...a Doctor?"

"I'm _the_ Doctor. There's a difference," The Doctor bent down to come to his level. "Is Rose your big sister, hm?"

"Rose? Is she back?" Tony asked excitedly. "I wan to tell her all about my school work. I've got better at everythin' since she went away travellin'. I'm glad she's back though. Did she go travellin' with you?" The Doctor nodded. "Wow. My sister went travelling with a proper Doctor! Mummy," He tugged on Jackie's sleeve, "Is this the Doctor that Rose fancies?"

"Lovely to see you too, Tony," Rose's voice drifted down the path, as she walked up to meet them. Tony jumped on his big sister, and she almost stumbled back. "Hello, mate! How are you doin'?"

"I'm fine. Mywriting'sgotbetterandmyteachersaysI'mdoingreat,andIam,Rose,Ireallyam!Doyouwanttocomeandsee?MummyandDaddywerehelpingmeread,weren't you?" Tony burbled all in one breath.

"In a minute, Tone. Go inside for a sec, yeah? Then we can have a nice long talk, how does that sound?" Rose ordered her overexcited little brother inside, and he skipped back into the huge mansion.

"I'll go and help him too," Jackie told them, and gave Rose a small peck on the cheek. The Doctor glanced down at Rose's clothing and almost did a double take. She looked...breathtaking. It was so plain, and so simple, that she actually shone with beauty. Rose smiled at John and gave him a flirty look.

"Long time no see, Doctor?"

"Actually, it's John now. I feel like an impostor, even though I _am_him," John nodded at the Doctor. "How've you been then?" As they slipped into a long conversation, the Doctor soon realised that his worst fears had been confirmed.

Rose wanted to stay with John.

* * *

Uh ohh!!

Please review, seriously. I'll reply back, and then you'd be very very happy! Please? I'm not updating until I've got a hundred reviews! You've been warned!

x


	14. Chapter 14

Wow! Obviously threatening works, as I got quite a few reviews for chapter 13! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the BBC. Sniff.

Please review!

* * *

Jackie ushered them all inside, keeping them all in from the cold. Tony grabbed John's hand as soon as they shuffled into the huge house, and pulled him to the kitchen, desperate for someone to congratulate him on his work. Rose pulled her little cardigan closer to her, wishing she'd chucked a coat on over her outfit. The Doctor looked around, impressed by the house.

"Pete's done alright, hasn't he," The Doctor remarked.

"I suppose so. Do you want a drink, or something?" Rose offered, and the Doctor shook his head. "Listen, you don't mind me comin' back to say hello, do you? 'Coz in the TARDIS earlier, you seemed a bit..distant." She got no reaction from the Doctor. "I dunno, must just be me then," Rose shrugged, fingering her zip on the cardigan and not looking directly at the Doctor.

"Rose!" Tony smiled at his big sister, "Will you come and play with me?"

"Not right now, sweetie, I'm goin' to talk to John. Maybe, if you ask nicely, the Doctor will play with you." Rose suggested, and the Doctor pulled a face.

"Doctor? Would you like to play with me," Tony stared up at him with his big, hazel eyes. The Doctor was reminded of Rose, and his heart melted.

"Well, I'm-" Rose shot him a look, and he sighed. "I'd loved to play with you, Tony. It is Tony, isn't it?" The hyperactive little boy nodded, and he rushed up the stairs, calling his name. "You owe me," He mumbled to Rose, who grinned and patted him on the arm.

"Have fun!" She teased, before making her way to the kitchen to find John. He was sitting at the oblong table, flicking through the paper and taking sips of his coffee. Rose took a seat next to him, and smiled. "How's River Song? You too still goin' out?" John put his paper down, whipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "What? Did you break up?"

"Yeah. I broke up with her, actualy. She was too possesive, always wanting to know where'd I'd been. She phoned me every half an hour, just to check I wasn't with some other girl," John told Rose.

"And how did she take it?"

"Pretty well, actually. But she probably still remembers that I have a double, so if I were you, I'd probably want to keep the Doctor on a tight leash," John chuckled, getting up to dispose of his mug. "Want one?"

"Nah. So, what have you been up to then? Apart from bein' a big brother to Tone?" Rose asked.

"Still working at Torchwood. Same old life, without you," John replied.

"That kid is actually quite clever, for a six year old," The Doctor burst in, shrugging off his coat and chucking it on the table. "So, carry on your conversation. Don't mind me." John and Rose exchanged a look, and smiled. "You have bananas!" The Doctor exclaimed, reaching for the fruit bowl to grab his favourite snack. "I haven't had one of these in ages, have I, Rose?" Rose shook her head.

"I love them too. That's why Jackie brought them. For me," John said bitterly, and the Doctor stopped chewing on his banana. Rose could fell the tension in the air, so she decided to do something.

"Who wants to play...cards?" She asked. The two men were still glaring at each other, the Doctor with a banana in one hand, John holding up a newspaper. "No? How about Twister! Yeah, I haven't played that in ages! John, do you know where the box is?"

"Tony ripped it up last year," John responded, not taking his eyes off the Doctor. Rose looked around desperately.

"OK, I'll be back in a sec, promise me you won't kill each other!" Rose pleaded.

"Rose, I-"

"I may not be able to-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Rose cried, and both men hushed up ."I'm going to get a game. Now sit down, shut up, and be nice!" She left the room, and they could hear her padding up the stairs. The Doctor folded his arms sulkily, and tutted.

"What's your problem?" He asked John, who let out a little laugh.

"Oh please! Like you don't know!"

"Well, I don't, so would you please either enlighten me on the subject, or lay off me!" The Doctor demanded.

"You can't be so overprotective over Rose. She was the the who wanted to come and see me, and I don't blame her! Not with you breathing down her neck all the time!"

"I don't breath down her neck!" The Doctor protested.

"Yes you do! And you can't deny it, because I'm you, remember? But you shouldn't worry. I'm not interested on picking up where we left off. Rose made me promise that if she did ever come back, that she couldn't be with me. She said she wasn't worth wasting all of my time. She didn't know the truth, though," John sighed. "Well, obviously, I'd love to get back with her, as I love her, but she doesn't love me. It's you she wants, and it'll always be you, don't you see? I'm the one who should be jealous of_ you. _You have to embrace what's right in front of you. If you go by life not stopping to smell the roses, then what are you going to end up like? Think of all those years where you were mourning her, and now she's _finally_ back with you, you choose to _sulk_ over her? That's not what I'd do," John finished, leaving the Doctor gobsmacked.

"I got it! It wasn't ripped up, John, it was-" The Doctor scraped his chair back, grabbed Rose and kissed her. Rose was taken aback, but she soon dropped the Twister box and wrapped her arms around him, wanting to savour his kiss. John looked up and a small smile reached his features. Oh yeah, he was good!

* * *

The Doctor and Rose are together now, I promise! No more fussing about, that's the final fight they're ever going to have.

cough...lie...cough

Please review! :D

x


	15. Chapter 15

Whoot! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been very busy. Excuses, excuses, I know. What's more important then _this_?

Disclaimer: Did you know I can't actually spell 'Disclaimer'? I always have to use the spell checker! It's weird. One day I really must learn, as I won't have a laptop in my GCSE exams!Oh yeah, where was I? Aha! I don't own Doctor Who :)

* * *

"Jack! Where are the spare nappies?" Donna hollered up, one hand leaning on the banister and the other clutching onto Christopher, her six month old son. Jack put Hayden in his cot, and went to his wife at the top of the landing.

"Try the kitchen. I think we have some in the spare cupboard," He replied. "Why, have we run out?"

"No," Donna remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I just wanted to make a new dress out of them for me! Of course we've run out!"

"Alright, calm down!" Jack muttered. Donna shuffled off, mumbling bad words under her breath. Although they still loved each other, looking after their sons was hard work. Their relationship had been put under strain, and they barely had time to see each other. Jack was still working hard at Torchwood, much to the dismay of Donna, who wanted him to be safe and secure at all times, for the babies sake's. Jack had told her that he was not going to give up Torchwood, and many conversations that they shared with each other soon turned into heated arguments. All they needed was some alone time, to fall in love all over again. He walked into the nursery and picked up Hayden, who was gently snoozing away. He had a curly mop of brown hair, and the ringlets cascaded around his chubby face. Christopher had inherited Donna's flaming hair and Jack's dimples. They were both equally cute and whenever they all went out as a family, many people in the street stopped to coo at the twins. He took his sleeping son downstairs to join his brother. Donna was sat on the sofa, stroking Christoper's soft cheek.

"You wouldn't believe he shrieks like a strangled cat most of the time, would you?" Donna remarked, as Jack joined her. He lowered Hayden into the crib, next to his brother, and he rested a hand on Donna's shoulder.

"Mrs Harkness."

"Yes, Mr Harkness?" Donna batted her long eyelashes at him seductively.

"The babies are asleep."

"Yeah, well done, Captain Obvious," Donna shot him a look, before smiling.

"We could do anything we want to..." Jack suggested, raising an eyebrow and grinning at his wife. He stood up and offered her a hand. "What do you think? Shall we have some...'alone time?'" Jack raised his hands and put his last words into quotation marks. Donna looked at her sons and shrugged. "What? Are you saying no to this?" He flexed his muscles, causing Donna to giggle.

"What if one of them begins to cry?"

"The other one can hush him up. That's why we had twins, isn't it?" Jack joked, and Donna slapped him playfully. "Oh come on, I promise I'll be quiet!" Donna looked at the twins once more before sighing.

"I give up. Come on then, lets have some 'alone time'," She stood up. Jack grinned, took her hand, and they rushed upstairs to start bonding all over again.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor came bursting into the TARDIS, laughing and clutching onto their sides. Rose flopped down onto the shabby seat of the control room and began to get her breath back.

"God, I can't believe we actually escaped that! I seriously thought we were gonna die!" She said, as the Doctor sat down next to her, grinning.

"Nah, I had an idea all along. I just didn't know how to start it."

"Oh, come off it! You had no idea what you were doing!" Rose scoffed, tucking her hair behind her ear and staring at the Doctorow.

"I'll have you know I was going to run all along! That's what we do. We enter mysterious new worlds, we wreck havoc, and then we-"

"Run for our lives?"

"Precisely," The Doctor smiled smugly. "You know you love it." Rose shrugged, and rested her head on his shoulder. "So where to next, Miss Tyler? The moons of Azabalt? The Orbiting fleet of Glurdles? You choose."

"I'm tired," Rose told him, closing her eyes.

"You're a timelord! We don't get tired!"

"Yeah, but I'm also part human, remember? That side takes over most of the time, you know," Rose yawned, before standing up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm off to bed. See you there?" She offered, winking at him. She then sashayed off, her hips swaying. The Doctor glanced after her, and grinned. How could he pass up an offer like that? He jumped up and followed her eagerly.

* * *

Pretty short chapter, but I needed a random filler before the real action happens. What action, I hear you say! You'll have to read next time and found out!

Please read and review!

x


	16. Chapter 16

I apologise greatly for my lack of enthusiasm for this story. But I'm back! BRING ON THE TRUMPETS! (My sister loves that advert. Ha Ha!)

Yeah, so, hopefully, you'll enjoy this next chapter, because if you don't, then....then....WAHHH!

I'm very excited. Can you tell?

Disclaimer: Still spellin' it wrong! Gosh, I'm truly terrible at spelling! Oh yeah, in the past few weeks that I haven't been updating, I still haven't taken control of the BBC. Damn it! But I think I have invented a new word. 'Bananary'. Don't ask!

* * *

Rose fluttered her eyes open, and she was greeted by the Doctor grinning over her face, quite eerily. She screamed, causing the Doctor to recoil his head backwards and hold his nose. Rose held onto her chest, trying to get her breath back.

"Woaahh...morning breath," The Doctor wafted one hand in front of his face while pinching the sharp ridge of his nose with the other.

"Well you shouldn't have been leanin' over me, should ya? Lesson learned there," Rose rubbed her eyes, remnants of yesterday's mascara still clogged up in the side of them. The Doctor pouted and folded his arms defensively.

"I just wanted to surprise you!"

"Yeah well, it worked!"

"I brought you breakfast in bed!" He chirruped, a huge grin splayed on his face. Rose tilted her head in direction of the bedside cabinet, where, sure enough, there was a large tray with what looked like her breakfast. He lifted it up carefully and placed it on her lap. She grinned and picked up a fork, before the Doctor stopped her. "Wait! I must show you what everything on this-" His hand swept over her breakfast impressively, "-means. They all signify something. First," He pointed at the two fried eggs to the left of the tray, plonked onto a plate with a rasher of bacon on the side.

"What do the eggs and bacon mean? I like to eat animals? You remind me of a chicken and a pig?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. The eggs represent you and I, just before we met. You see, I'd just regenerated, so I was like a newly hatched egg. And you were fed up with your life, as if you had been tucked away in a shell, not rising up to your full potential. Then we met and WHAM! We had both been cracked, our inner selves revealed," The Doctor explained, as Rose was amazed at how much thought he had actually put into the breakfast.

"And the bacon?"

"Oh...I just thought you might want some meat," The Doctor responded with a slight shrug. Rose smiled. "Anyway. Onto the orange juice. Freshly squeezed, by me, of course. The oranges, before they squeezed, were like you."

"What, bitter and with a distinctive smell? Well thanks very much!" Rose pretended to be offended, even curling her bottom lip out a bit and giving him the 'eyes'.

"No. You hadn't been stretched out enough. You hadn't been squeezed. I squeeze you, every time I give you a hug," The Doctor told her. He gestured to the single rose, placed to the right hand side of the silver tray. "And this...well, you can guess what this means," He picked it up and handed it to her. She traced her finger over the soft petals, and ran her fingers down the thorn-less stem.

"You've taken the thorns off?"

"Yeah, because the Rose I know has no thorns whatsoever," The Doctor grinned. Rose was touched, and she fingered the stalk once more.

"Ouch!" Rose pricked her finger on a stray thorn.

"Well, maybe just one," The Doctor winced, as Rose sucked on her index finger. "Hold on, there's something else..." He buried his hands into his pockets and rooted around in them. Rose watched him, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Bigger on the inside?" She observed, as the Doctor nodded. "Knew it," She muttered under her breath.

"Aha! Got it!" He brandished a yellow banana, and blew off the fluffy bits. "Sorry...it's been in there for a while." Rose took it from him and chuckled. "What?"

"I know what this signifies. Potassium, right?"

"Right you are, Rose Tyler," He winked at her. She unpeeled it slowly, as the Doctor got a waft of the bananary goodness. Rose saw him licking his lips and shoved it in front of his face. "What? No, no, you have it," He protested, turning his head away quickly.

"It's OK. I have my eggs and bacon. You have it." The Doctor sighed, and grabbed it from her hastily. He shovelled it down his throat quickly, and brushed his hands over Rose's plate. "Nice?"

"Lovely, thanks," He replied, licking his fingers. Rose leaned over and gave him a small, meaningful full kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" He asked, once they had broken apart.

"For this. The breakfast. It's lovely, really. I love it," Rose smiled, forking a bit of egg into her mouth.

"Anytime." They sat together comfortably, chatting with one another and just enjoying each others company. It was a far cry from what the Doctor had felt almost a year earlier, when he was all alone in the TARDIS. He looked at Rose and grinned. He knew everything was alright.

* * *

Ohh, quite a boring chapter. But I have a challenge. I would _looovee_ it if any reader could try to fit the word 'bananary' into their story somewhere. We could start off a trend! Please PM me if you do!

And if you have time, please check out my small fic, 'Perfection'. I'd love to see what you think!

Please review...(pouts) please?

x


	17. Chapter 17

OK, guys, I promised you action. And here it is! I hope you don't kill me for what I'm about to do..

Disclaimer: Shock news! I spelt it right! For once! Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who :)

* * *

Rose lifted up a sparkly turquoise wrap-over top and held it against Donna. They were out on a girly shopping trip and they couldn't wait to spend their money.

"Does it look nice?" Donna asked, looking down at the material and gently slipping the sleeve through her fingers. Rose nodded admiringly, and handed it to her.

"Try it on," She suggested, jerking her chin in the direction of the changing room. Donna saluted her jokily and sauntered off. Rose smiled to herself, and continued to push though the rails, sniffing out a bargain. But she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She whipped her head hastily and her eyes darted around the room. She noticed two men dressed in black, who seemed to turn away quickly when she scanned about. She turned back to the rails and unhooked a few tops, holding them against herself and putting them back. She looked around again, and the men had moved closer to her. She clicked her tongue, and decided to go and find Donna. She poked her head around the changing room and tapped on the door gently. "Donna?"

"Yeah?" The red head replied, opening the curtain and grinning at her friend.

"Did you like it?" Rose asked, folding her arms as Donna shrugged.

"I dunno. Turquoise isn't really my colour." Donna gave the top back to the shop assistant and the two woman made their way out. Rose hooked her arm into Donna's. "So, how's everything with ya? Are we gonna be hearin' weddin' bells any day soon?" Donna teased, as Rose rolled her eyes.

"I dunno. You'll have to ask 'im yourself. I'm not sure what stage we're at. Men, eh? What about you and..." Rose looked around and saw the burly men in the black suits again. Donna glanced at her and frowned.

"What about me and who?"

"Hmm?" Rose cocked her head back at her friend.

"You were saying about me and someone...Jack, I'm presuming?" Donna deduced, prompting her.

"Oh yeah, yeah. How are you and Jack?" Rose asked, but she didn't really listen to Donna's answer. She turned her attention to the men, who were quickening their pace and catching up with them.

"....so Christopher has started teething, but we're worried about Hayden, as he's not. We were thinkin' about goin' to the-"

"Donna, I don't mean to worry you, but..." Rose said in a hushed tone, "I think we're bein' followed." Donna's eyes widened in shock, so Rose clasped her hand quickly. "OK. We're gonna carry on walking as if we haven't noticed, and then when I say run, we peg it. Got it?" Donna nodded her head. Rose could feel her tensing up her hand, so she patted it gently and looked around once more. The men were right behind them now, so Rose took in a huge lungful of air and shouted, "RUN!" They pushed through the hoards of people, who began to moan and tut at them. The men, Donna noticed, were still following them and they had started running too.

"Where....are.....we gonna....go?" Donna asked, in between puffs. They had gotten outside the building and were now making their way down Oxford Street. They scurried behind a corner and bent over to get their breath back. "Have we lost them?"

"I dunno..." Rose peeked her head around the corner cautiously and was relieved to see that the men had disappeared, "I think so, yeah. Oh god. That was so scary!"

"You're tellin' me! Next time I'm out shoppin' with you, you'd better remind me _not _to wear heels!" Donna quipped, but Rose was staring behind her in horror. "What?" Donna titled her head slightly and was greeted by the men in suits. Donna jumped forward as Rose began to retreat back. "Why didn't you tell me they were behind me?" Donna hissed into Rose's ear, who shrugged.

"I was in shock; I couldn't do anythin' else!" Rose protested. The men grabbed Donna's shoulders, and she began to flail about. Rose tried to help her, but they caught her too. A hand flew over Rose's mouth, and one of the men pinched her nose, rendering her unconscious after a few seconds.

"ROSE!" Donna screeched, as her friend was dragged into the shadows. "Where are you taking her? I demand you tell me!" She hollered, as she was pulled along. "No! NO! JACK!! JACK!" Her pleas of help soon faded away into nothingness, as the shoppers on Oxford Street ignored her.

* * *

Rose awoke with a throbbing headache. She reached up and felt her pounding head tenderly and winced. She took in the dark surroundings and rubbed her eyes.

"We meet at last, Miss Tyler," Came a voice from the corner. Rose chewed on her lip and swallowed. "You don't know me. But I know you. Oh, do I know all about you!" The voice told her, "And soon, you will know me."

"What's going on? Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked, using all of the courage she could summon.

"Oh, the Doctor will be coming soon. I can promise you that." Rose squinted her eyes and scanned the room. She was laying on the floor in the pitch black. "Do you want to know where you are, Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose mumbled

"You're on board the Valiant. Aren't you a lucky girl?" The voice laughed throatily.

"Where's Donna? What have you done with her?"

"Hush, my little Rose. Everything will be fine." She could hear the footsteps. He was getting closer to her, so she began to edgeaway. "There's no point hiding, Rose. I'll find you. Don't think I won't." Rose felt a hand brush on her shoulder, so she tensed up and hoped he couldn't feel her. "Ah, look. I've found you!" He laughed gleefully. He bent down and titled her chin up to his face. Rose adjuster her ears and heard the familiar whirring sound of a sonic screwdriver. She could see him properly now. She looked up and was greeted by smirking man in his late thirties. "Now, Miss Tyler," His warm breath tickled her face, "Where's the Doctor?"

* * *

No prizes for guessing who the mystery man is!

Please read and review. x


	18. Chapter 18

I've said this once before, but I'm being serious this time. This story only has about two chapters left, sorry! I've got new ideas, but I really wanted to finish this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :(

* * *

Donna was thrust onto the ground, after much kicking and protesting. She could feel her heart pump ferociously and her head drumming as she screamed and flailed her legs about. The men recoiled back their heads, careful not to get scratched by the terror that they had been forced to hold down. They each took hold of an arm, hoping that Donna would give up protesting.

"GET OFF ME!" She hollered, before the man on the left clamped one hand to her mouth. "Mmmm! Mmm Mmm Mmmm!" Her voice cracked, as the tears enveloped her. She thought of Jack, and her twin sons. Soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't breath. The men snarled at her before bundling her into a cab. They slammed the door shut, before making their way to the front of the vehicle. They slid themselves in and got themselves belted up. "Where....are you....taking me?" Donna asked, in between small sobs and the occasional tear dripping down her face. The men did not reply, instead staring out onto the road ahead. "Oi! Are you listenin'? WHERE ARE YOU TAKIN' ME!" She demanded, punching her fist against the seat and screwing up her face in frustration and anger.

* * *

Rose stirred from her uncomfortable slumber to find herself laying on the floor.

"Good night, Miss Tyler?" The man asked, causing Rose to avert her eyes away from his face. "Aww, come on, you can tell me. We're all friends together, aren't we?"

"I don't even know who you are," Rose responded.

"Oh, yes! Introductions, right. Well, I'm the Master," He grinned at her.

"What?"

"The Master. As in, you're my servant, sort of thing?" The Master said slowly, as if she was a young child who didn't understand.

"Yeah, alright, I know what it means," She quipped, running her hand through her hair.

"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't they?"

"Actually, I didn't sleep on a bed, thanks to you," Rose pointed out, "What the hell do you want, anyway?"

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you that, am I?!" She scoffed, as the Master clenched up his fist. "What do you want with him? And why did you kidnap me to get through to him? Donna was there; she knows about him too."

"Yeah, but I needed someone close to him. You know, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Rose asked, muttering her words. The Master, who had previously stood up and sauntered to the other side of the room, coked his head back at her and shrugged.

"In case our little deal bounces," He replied, smirking.

"What...deal?"

"Oh, the one I have to make with him soon. Basically, you're my back-up plan. If I can't take over the world, then I get to kill you. Well, won't that be fun?"

"You're sick," Rose spat viciously. She wasn't in the mood for being compassionate, she wanted to get back home and forget about everything.

"Quite so," He agreed, "I suppose you're wondering how I know him?" Rose nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, "Well, I'm a Time Lord. I'm surprised you couldn't sense that. You know, as you're half of one. Half a Time Lord. Who'd of thought? Little old Rose Tyler, brought up in a council estate, fatherless, and stuck with a humdrum life, setting your sights on no further than the chip shop, would turn out to be a Time Lord. One of us." Rose's lip quivered, as she bit back the tears that were threatening to erupt down her cheeks. The Master walked back to her, reached out and swiftly wiped a single tear from her face. She flinched; but didn't move away completely. He leaned in slowly, staring at her lips desperately. Rose could feel his hand run up her back, before resting around her neck. She felt rather awkward, but she'd do anything just to escape from him. He pulled her in closer, and his lips parted, ready to kiss her-

"Get off her!" A voice from the doorway snarled. The Master sprang away from her, before grinning wildly at their visitor. The Doctor, along with Jack and Donna were standing together in the door.

"Finally!" The Master clapped his hands together in delight and walked over to Donna, "Take a seat, my dear."

"Don't touch me!" Donna warned menacingly. Rose twisted her hands together and tried not to catch the Doctor's eye. "What were you doing with her, eh?" Donna asked, throwing her slender finger in Rose's direction.

"We were....talking."

"Didn't look like talking to me!" The Doctor said, glancing over at Rose, his eyes drowning in anger. Jack crept over to Rose and helped her up.

"You alright?" He drawled in a hushed tone.

"Been better," Rose replied weakly, dusting off her front as Jack touched her arm.

"You're dying."

"What?" She looked at him as he brought his head back to stare at her. "What did you just say?" He cupped her face gently, his heart breaking inside. "Jack, please, just tell me!" She pleaded.

"You're dying. Every cell inside of you is dying, burning up because they can't withstand the heat that your body is producing. Do you remember when the Doctor was saying, right after I left?" Rose cast her mind back to the scene if her head, her stubborn refusal to leave the Doctor on his own.

_"There's never been a Human-Time Lord metacrisis before, and now you know why," He had told her, as she had ignored him and averted herself away from him and her mum. _But I want to stay here."

_"Doctor, do somethin'!" Jackie had screamed, and Rose looked at the blue suited Doctor, almost pleading him to convince the other Doctor to change his mind, He had shook his head at her, knowing there was nothing else he could do._

_"But...all of our memories. They'll be lost...you can't do that to me!" Her eyes became moist, standing away from him. "Please don't do this to me, please!"_

_"Rose Tyler," He had said, the fear pushing through his voice. He raised his hands to find her temples, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," _

Rose's hand flew over her mouth, suppressing a sob. Jack slipped his arm around her waist and let her lean against her shoulder.

"So, I can't...I can't stop it?" She whimpered. He shook his head and stared down at her ruefully. "Right. So, how long have I got left?"

"I can't estimate that. It could be anything from three years to three days," Jack replied.

"But, I survived. The last time, the Doctor thought I had forgotten him, and everything we did, but I didn't, I remembered, so maybe he's wrong about this too!" Rose's mind raced, her Time Lord intelligence racking her brain for any kind of answer. Instead, she suddenly had an empowerment.

"Rose, don't, you'll hurt yourself. Your body is already weak. That's what made you so easy to capture."

"Mr Harkness is correct. You're powerless, defenseless even," The Master chirruped happily, as he strode over to them. Jack raised his chin and glared at him.

"Is that what you're gonna be doin', is it? Picking on me? Tell me, are you lonely, Master? What ever happened to that wife of yours? The one that Torchwood has files on? The pretty blond one, hmm? Oh wait!" Rose threw her head back laughing, "She shot you! I remember Jack telling me now. She was disgusted by your very being, that she tried to kill you! Mind you, I feel for her. Being married to you is one _hell _of a tough job, wouldn't you agree?" Rose sparked, staring right into the Master's eyes. Donna pressed her lips together, impressed with her friend. The Doctor, on the other hand, was concerned.

"Miss Tyler, don't you think you should-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! You may by the Master but by no means does that make me your servant!" Rose retorted.

"You tell him," Donna chided, scowling as the Master threw a nasty look her way.

"You don't get it, do you?" Rose went straight up to his face, "I'm not just some play toy. I've been taught that I'm so much more than that. You want the Doctor, go to the Doctor. Don't just grab the closest thing that you can get! No, actually, better still, if you want the Doctor, _do_ find me, because I'll just tell you there and then that you should give up. Nothing is gonna hurt him, do you hear?" The Master's face scrunched up, as he tried to think of something to spit back at her. "Oh, and just for the record? Don't _ever _call me powerless of defensless _again_." And with that speech, Rose felt light headed and dazed. As she fell into Jack's arms, she could faintly hear the Doctor scream her name. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the Doctor, Donna and Jack hovering over her. Then she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Doctor..." She moaned, before clamping her eyes shut and letting the darkness claim her. Her body went into shut down, and soon enough there were only the distant memories left to roam Rose's body.

* * *

Sob, Rose is dead :D. Or is she? More explanations about Donna, Jack and the Doctor's journey to get to the Valiant in the next chapter.

If you have anytime, by the way, I would love it if you could check out me new fic, called 'Remember Me?' I'd love it if you could!

Please review.

x


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter shows what happened before the Doctor, Donna and Jack boarded the Valiant, so hopefully things will make more sense. This is the final chapter, so do enjoy and have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :)

Please read and review!

* * *

Jack opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He threw one over to the Doctor, who was slouching on the sofa watching a re-run of _Friends. _The Doctor murmured back 'thanks', and kept his eyes firmly glued to the screen. Jack flopped down next to him and sighed.

"Don't tell me you actually enjoy _Friends_?" He asked, raising the beer to his lips and taking a gulp.

"I'll have you know that I can enjoy such trivial human things just as much as anyone else on this planet!" The Doctor responded, as Jack scoffed. "What? Do you not think I know a bit about this?" He threw his index finger in the direction of the blaring T.V. "Alright then! Test me. I bet you that I know more than you do about it."

"Fine. Challenge accepted," Jack shook the Doctor's hand and switched the telly off. "Right. Question One: What is Phoebe's last name?"

"Buffet!" The Doctor replied, beaming.

"Nope! It's _Bouffet_!" Jack grinned, as the Doctor pouted.

"What? That one doesn't count! And anyway, they sound similar, don't they?"

"Face it, Doc. You lost!" Jack shrugged.

"No I didn't! Anyway, that was just the first question. Next!"

"Not until you admit that you lost."

"Nope, I didn't lose!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"NO I DIDN'T!" The Doctor fumed.

"OK, calm down space boy," Jack reached for the remote and switched the telly back on, hoping to shut the Doctor up.

"Yeah well, at least I can die!" The Doctor retorted, in almost a spitting manner. Jack froze and glared at him for a few seconds, before breaking into a huge grin, causing the Doctor to furrow his brow in confusion.

"That's a good one, Doc. I'll have to use that sometime!" Jack chuckled, before turning back to the T.V. The men both jumped when they heard the front door slam, so Jack bounded off the sofa to be greeted by a sobbing Donna. "Babes? What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her gently and pulling her along to the sofa. "What happened to you?" He pulled a leaf out of her hair and let if fly to the ground gracefully.

"They got Rose," She muttered, causing the Doctor's eye to widen as he shook Donna.

"What? Donna, what happened to Rose? TELL ME!" He yelled, as Jack pushed him off his wife.

"You'll hurt her," He glared, as the Doctor jumped back up, his eyes dark and hollow. "Now Donna, tell me, honey. Who's got Rose? And what happened to you?" As Donna reeled off the story, the Doctor's fist clenched together, his jaw tightening and his lips making one line, hard line. Jack glanced up at him. "Calm down, Doctor, we'll do something-"

"Calm down? Rose is out there, alone and afraid, and you're telling me to calm down!" The Doctor advanced towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Rose," He replied simply, before striding out and slamming the front door. Donna stared after him, and tugged on Jack's sleeve. He looked down on her and cupped her face.

"It's OK. I'm going to find whoever has done this to you, and-"

"Go after him," Donna said coarsely, her voice fading after all of the screaming that she had done previously. Jack let his hands slip away from her tear-stained face. "He needs someone, to make sure that he doesn't loose it completely. And that someone is you."

"What about you?"

"I have to look after Christopher and Hayden," Donna responded.

"Ah. Well, your Mum came over, and-"

"You didn't," Donna cried, "You gave my babies to my mum? You do know that you'll never get them back!"

"Donna, we have to go now," Jack helped her stand on her feet, as they ventured out of the door and in the direction of the TARDIS. Jack reached inside his pocket for his key and shoved it into the lock. "Doctor, we're coming with you!" Jack announced, as he and his wife made their way up the steel ramp. "You need us. Just in case you go too far. We're here for you," Jack patted his alien friend on the back, grinning. "If I can wire my transporter up to the monitor, then we can find Ro...Hold on, what's that? Doctor, it's picking up something." The Doctor's brow crinkled as he swung the monitor his way. His eyes narrowed into slits as he recognised what it was.

"It's a ship. A ship in the sky," He said darkly. Jack gasped.

"But...it can't be," His watch bleeped, "It's tracking Rose. She's on board," Jack and the Doctor exchanged worried looks, as Donna rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

"Later, babe," Jack replied, as the Doctor set the co-ordinates.

* * *

_Later on_

The Doctor touched Rose's stone cold face, brushing his fingertips gently along her perfect cheeks. The ridge of her cheekbone dipped in slightly, so he traced lightly along it, willing her eyes to flutter open. Her lips were still slightly warm, so he bent over and gently pressed his trembling mouth against hers one last time. He let his hand drop out of hers as he stood up to face the smirking Master.

"Is she dead?" He asked, peering over the Doctor's shoulder eagerly. "Good. I'm sure she'll look lovely in a coffin." The Doctor lost all self control and advanced over the Master, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against a wall, snarling.

"You dare say that once more and I'll-"

"What will you do, Doctor? You call yourself such a peaceful man, and yet you leave disaster in your wake. Wherever you go, they'll always be a trail of disaster behind, but still, you never look back." The Doctor tightened his grip, recalling a similar comment that Davros had made.

"You killed her."

"Nothing to do with me. _You _killed her, remember? Giving her the power to stay alive. Making her become one of us."

"Doctor," Jack said, placing one arm on his shoulder, "I'll handle him. Look after Rose." The Doctor let go of the Master regretfully, and made his way over to Rose. He knelt over her, as did Donna, who was trying to suppress her oncoming sob. As Jack and the Master battled it out, the Doctor just stared at Rose. A dead man. No tears; it was worse then that. It was a pain so shattering that sobbing his heart out didn't even seem like an option. It was more hollow; much more real. Donna, who was still biting her lip to stop the tears, sniffed and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to do with him, Doctor?" Jack called, having got the Master at gunpoint. The Doctor tore his eyes away from Rose and looked at the Master, who was pleading him to say no.

"Kill him," The Doctor ordered tonelessly.

"Is that what you're going to do, then? You think that everything is going to become better if you stoop low enough to kill your own kind?" The Master tormented, "Oh wait. You've already killed them all before. My mistake." Then there was a gunshot from Jack's gun and everything went silent. Jack ran over to Donna, who enveloped him into a hug. The Doctor picked Rose up, her body limp and lifeless, as he made his way out of the Valiant. Not once did he turn back.

* * *

_Two Months on_

The Doctor stood outside the TARIDS, as he said his goodbyes to Donna and Jack, and their little twin boys. Donna hugged him quickly, squeezing her eyes shut and letting a single tear escape. She stood back and wiped her cheeks, barking out a shrill laugh.

"Look at me, getting all emotional!" Donna wafted a hand in front of her face, fanning her face. The Doctor smiled, as he moved onto Jack, shaking his hand.

"Thank you. For everything. I couldn't have survived if you weren't there on board the Valiant. Who knows what lengths I would have gone to," The Doctor thanked them, burying his hands in his pockets and averting his eyes to the ground.

"What about me?" A voice protested. The three parting friends turned to the door of Donna and Jack's house to see Rose Tyler, lugging out a huge suitcase with a grin on her face. "Didn't I do anything?"

"Right, of course, how could I forget?" The Doctor's lips twisted into a smile as Rose joined them. A dead girl walking. It turns out, that the Doctor was too distraught to even consider the slightest possible option that Rose, being half a time lord, could do. She could regenerate. Which she did, about four days after her 'death'. Fortunately, she had kept the same face and features, so she was very lucky in that sense. "Miss Tyler, defender of the Earth...asleep while I battled one of my greatest enemies."

"I wasn't asleep, I was dead!" Rose pouted. The Doctor wrapped one arm around her and kissed her head. "That's more like it!"

"No, I know you were dead. But I'm very glad you're not," He admitted to her, as she beamed.

"As am I," Donna chipped in, hugging her best friend.

"Me too!" Jack added, not wanting to be left out. After saying their goodbyes, the Doctor and Rose left them, tearful but together. A few minutes into their drifting flight, the Doctor and Rose has settled onto the shabby control room chair, Rose leaning on the Doctor's chest and listening to his steady double heartbeat.

"I love you," Rose said, running her finger down the pinstripes of the familiar suit. The Doctor let a smile creep onto his face.

"I love you too," He replied, as Rose's heart soared at those magical three words.

"You know, you've never told me that before," She informed him.

"Haven't I? Well, I'm very sorry," He apologised, as Rose grinned up at him. "Do you know how long I'm going to love you?"

"Forever?" Rose answered.

"And how long are you going to love me?" Rose tilted her head to one side, as if to say she was thinking. Finally, she kissed him softly.

"Forever."

* * *

Waahh! That's the ending of Journey's End With A Twist. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, story alerted of even favourited this story. Feedback means so much to me, so every little bit helps.

So, keep an eye out for my other fics. I've got Remember Me? out, and Silence of the Library with a Twist, which is a lot like this one.

So, for the last time, please review.

xkissfromarose.


End file.
